


Cuddles and Comfort

by lmhawk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Male Lactation, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, no-romo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmhawk/pseuds/lmhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his knights were hurt and starved, Arthur offered to do anything, even give up the shape of his own body, to save them. He doesn't regret his decision, even when the effects last long than he intended. It doesn't end in sex of course. Why would it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Night, in Camelot...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my response to reading multiple male lactation fics and thinking that there is no reason that the act of lactation in and of itself has to, or is even likely to, lead to sex. If you don't like fics without sex, or male lactation squicks you out, no judgment, but you will probably be disappointed if you read further. Don't say I didn't warn you. 
> 
> Also this story takes place in an AU where Merlin found the amulet in time and managed to save Uther.

Arthur wakes up, his chest aching horribly. He brings his hand to it and sits up, horrified, when he feels the curve of a breast. He shoves his other hand down his trousers and breathes a sigh of relief when he realizes his manhood is still intact. He leans back in the bed and tries to figure out how he's going to get to Merlin's room without anyone noticing that he's magically grown breasts. Being seen like this would not only be terribly embarrassing, it would also bring up questions of what manner of sorcerer has done this to him and why. He knows what sorcerer has done this to him, and he intends to ask him why, but magic is still illegal, and Arthur, no matter how annoyed he is right now, does not want Merlin executed, although he will put Merlin in the stocks for this, maybe even for a whole week. Just as soon as he gets rid of the damn things.

Arthur knows Merlin is the one responsible for the growth of his breasts because Merlin performed the same spell on him once before, with his reluctant permission, because his knights were mostly starved to death, and couldn't take solid food, and they had no way of making broth, and he had been willing to do anything, even give up his own body, if it meant saving his men. So Merlin had enchanted him so he'd grown breasts and said breasts had filled with milk. But that was months ago, and now said knights are healthy again, back on solid food and back to training, and there's no reason for him to have breasts now, milk or none.

He recognizes the ache as well, and knows it isn't just a side effect of growing breasts. The ache is an indicator that whoever is nursing hasn't eaten in too long, and Arthur also knows it will just get worse until he nurses someone, but since he doesn't have anyone who needs nursing, he's just going to have to ignore the feeling. He went to bed without a shirt, and the fullness is making his breasts over sensitive to the cold air in the room. He shivers and crosses his arms over his chest to try to keep them warm, and to take a bit of their weight.

The prince goes over to the window and opens the curtains a sliver to look out. The moon shines back at him, and Arthur knows that waiting around for Merlin to wake him up isn't an option. He figures that he can probably get to Gaius' chambers without too many people seeing him, but he knows he has at least two of his knights patrolling the hallways, and most of them have never seen him like this, not to mention the guards on his door. He puts on his gambeson and his chainmail over his bare chest, hoping that the extra weight will conceal his breasts. It sort of works, and Arthur's chest is less noticeable, if not quite flat. He throws a cloak on over it, not bothering with boots, and slips out of his room. The weight of the metal doesn't exactly help with the ache, and it gets worse as Arthur makes his way through the castle. He feels a trickle of wetness running down his stomach and he curses softly. He's only half way to Gaius' chambers, and the leaking is only going to get worse.

He's in the knights hallway, and he looks around him. He knows the castle like the back of his hand, and he knows which knight is in each room. Three doors down, he knows, is the door leading to Sir Percival's chambers. Percival was one of the five knights who Arthur had nursed back to health, and as such, is familiar with the nature of the spell. Arthur can feel his resolve weakening. He can ask Percival to nurse, get rid of this ache, and then get Merlin to get rid of the breasts. Half an hour won't make much difference, not really, and he knows that Percival will be discreet, and not tease him about 'breakfast' the way Gwaine would. He also knows that the big knight always seems to be extra hungry in the morning, and he hopes that translates into being willing to eat in the middle of the night. Arthur makes his way over to Percival's door and knocks. Percival groans on the other side. Arthur feels bad, but his chest aches worse than before, and he figures he can find a way to make it up to Percival later as he knocks a few more times.

Finally, Percival calls out, "Enter," and Arthur slips quickly through the door before shutting it behind himself. The room is mostly dark, with only a single candle burning. Percival is sitting on the edge of the bed, hand reaching under his pillow where Arthur knows he has a grip on the handle of a dagger. Percival isn't wearing a shirt, and Arthur can see the muscles in his chest tensing, ready to spring into action. Arthur steps forward into the light of the tiny flame and pulls his hood down. Percival lets go of his dagger and slides his hand out, muscles relaxing. "Sire, are you alright?"

Arthur undoes the fastening of his cloak. "Percival, I'm sorry to wake you up like this, but you were the closest." He lets the cloak fall to the floor and reaches to pull at the edge of his chain mail. "I will find a way to make it up to you." 

One of Arthur's breasts starts leaking again, and his discomfort must show on his face, because Percival stands up and says, "Here, let me."

Arthur raises his arms up and lets Percival pull his chain mail over his head. When Percival sees the curve of Arthur's breasts through his gambeson and the dampness from where the milk has leaked through, he stills, blinking in surprise. Arthur sighs and begins working on the laces of his gambeson himself. "I know it's a bit of a shock, but I woke up and they were like this, and at first I thought I would go to Merlin, but they're so full, and you were closer, and I was hoping..." Arthur trails off, undoing the last of the laces and letting his gambeson fall open.

Percival says "Of course." He lets Arthur's chainmail fall to the floor and takes Arthur's shoulder to guide him to the bed. When Arthur is sitting up against the headboard, Percival climbs up onto the bed and lies down next to Arthur before propping himself up on his elbow, which puts him right about level with Arthur's chest. He takes one of Arthur's breasts into his mouth and begins suck eagerly, being careful of his teeth. 

Arthur breathes and relaxes into the feeling. He's forgotten just how nice it feels, to offer yourself to somebody you care for and have them take. The physical ache goes away as well, although only on one side. After letting him nurse for a few minutes, Arthur puts one hand on Percival's chin and one hand on his forehead and pushes him backwards. Percival releases Arthur's breast and frowns as he licks the few drops of milk off of Arthur's nipple before he pulls his head back. "Did I hurt you?"

Arthur shakes his head. "No, it feels good." He reaches out and runs his hand over Percival's head, the situation making him bold with intimacy. "It's just, can you switch sides?" He's never had to ask that before, because before, there was always a knight on each breast, and more waiting. "My other breast is overfull and..."

"Move over," Percival says, climbing over to Arthur's other side while Arthur scoots over to accommodate the change in position, and Percival props himself up again and takes Arthur's other breast into his mouth. He begins to suck and Arthur leans back as the remaining ache drains away. Percival reaches up with his free hand and grips Arthur's shoulder. Arthur sets one hand on top of Percival's, and strokes Percival's hair with the other.

There's a loud banging on the door, and Percival hastily pulls back from Arthur breast and scrambles up. He pulls the blanket and throws it over Arthur, who curls his knees up to his chest.

Gwaine bursts into Percival's room, after banging on the door and, hearing scrabbling in the room beyond, giving whoever is in Percival's bed a few minutes to cover themselves. When he comes into the room, Percival is standing by the bed glaring at him, and whoever was with him is sitting up against the headboard, completely covered by the blanket. Gwaine would feel bad if he weren't one step away from panicking. "We've got a problem." He points to the shape under the blanket and asks, "Knight?" Percival's glare softens as he nods. Gwaine closes the door. "Sorry to interupt, but the prince is missing."

Arthur pokes his head out from the blanket, being careful to keep the rest of himself concealed. "Am I?"

Gwaine lets out a sigh of relief. "So that's where you got to Princess."

"Did you tell anyone else I was missing?" Arthur asks as Percival sinks back down on to the edge of the bed.

Gwaine shakes his head. "I came to get Percival for back up before going to raise the alert."

Arthur sighs and stretches his legs out, letting the blanket fall and exposing his breasts. Gwaine has seen them before, the first time. Gwaine stares at Arthur's chest and frowns. "What's the deal with the breasts?"

Arthur shrugs. "I woke up, and they were back. I was on my way to yell at Merlin, but they were over-full, and Percival's chambers were closer."

Percival looks at Arthur's chest, "should I..."

Arthur shakes his head. "You don't have to." Percival frowns, looking rather hurt. "It's not that I don't like...but the worst of the ache is gone," Arthur insists, "and I don't want you to feel obligated..."

"I don't mind," Percival cuts him off. "Plus..." Percival's stomach grumbles, making his point for him.

Arthur smiles slightly. "Go ahead."

Percival arranges himself in the same position as before and takes Arthur's breast back into his mouth. Gwaine clears his throat. "Listen, Sire. There's a reason I came looking for you." And Arthur knows it's serious, if Gwaine of all people is calling him 'Sire'. Gwaine takes a deep breath before continuing. "Sir Bohrs came in. Elyan's patrol was ambushed. Sir Aaron's missing, but they couldn't take the time to search for him properly, because Sir Gareth was badly injured, and couldn't ride alone. Since there were only two of them fit to ride, Elyan sent Sir Bohrs ahead to warn us."

"Where is Sir Bohrs now?"Arthur asks, running his hand down Percival's bare back.

"I sent him to Gaius." Gwaine answers. "He had a scratch on one of his arms. It had a pretty good field dressing, but I figured..."

"You did the right thing." Arthur assures him quickly.

Gwaine swallows. "May I?" When Arthur frowns in confusion, Gwaine gestures to his own chest.

Arthur looks down at Percival, who is still sucking on his breast. His lips quirk up at the sight. "If Percival doesn't mind sharing." 

Percival hums and Gwaine takes that as assent. He moves around to the other side of Percival's bed. He takes a position leaning awkwardly against the bed, not quite standing and not quite kneeling, to get his head at the right height. Percival moves his hand from Arthur's shoulder to let Gwaine sling his arm around Arthur for balance and relocates his hand to Arthur's knee. Gwaine's wearing his chainmail, and it's cold and heavy against the back of his neck and his stomach, but Arthur can't bring himself to care, so he reaches forward to run his fingers through Gwaine's hair anyway. 

Percival's mouth pulls harder against his breast, and Arthur knows that means that the breast is empty of milk. Percival releases Arthur's breast, and licks away the last few drops of milk. He flops down, his head on Arthur's lap, and Arthur can see that the knight's normally flat stomach is slightly distended with milk, which makes him strangely pleased. He strokes Percival's head while his other hand keeps combing through Gwaine's hair. He'll never tell Merlin, but at a moment like this, he wishes he could keep his breasts.

After a few minutes, Percival looks up at him. "What are you going to do?"

Arthur sighs. This is why he can't keep his breasts. "I'll have to ride out tomorrow. I can put Sir Leon in charge of training for the next few days, and I'm sure Agravaine can manage to run things while I'm gone. I'll take Sir Lancelot and Merlin with me. We'll ride out at day break and meet up with Sir Elyan. Elyan can tell me where he was ambushed, then keep on with bringing Sir Gareth back to Gaius. With only myself and Lancelot, Merlin will be able to use his...skills to find Sir Aaron. Once Aaron's found, we'll be able to bundle him up and bring him home. And Merlin is a physician. If Aaron is injured..." Arthur trails off. He doesn't want to think of the possibility.

"Sir Aaron will be fine." Percival says, reaching up to take Arthur's wrist in his hand.

Arthur nods. "He will be. I'll make sure of it."

Percival doesn't say anything to that, and there's silence, until Arthur feels Gwaine's mouth pulling slightly harder against his breast. A second later, Gwaine pushes himself up, not even bothering to lick the last of the milk from Arthur's breast, and says, "I'm going with you." He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

Arthur sighs. "Gwaine." He reaches forward with the hand that's suddenly not in Gwaine's hair anymore.

Gwaine takes a step back. "I'm serious. I'm going to be there when you find Aaron."

Arthur brings his hand down to his breast instead, using his finger to catch the last few drops of milk that Gwaine missed before they can roll down onto his stomach. "You have the patrol down to Chesterfield tomorrow. Or had you forgotten about that?" He holds out his finger to Percival, who licks it clean.

Gwaine shrugs. "Send Lancelot. Or Ulrich. You keep saying you should send him out more, and Percival will be able to keep an eye on him. Look, I'm coming, one way or the other."

Arthur looks at him. "Is that so?" He raises one eyebrow.

Gwaine scowls. "Dammit Arthur, you know how much I care about the kid. Let me go with you."

Arthur sighs. He pulls his hand loose from Percival's grip and starts lacing up his gambeson. "Fine. But only if you escort me to Merlin's chambers."

Percival rolls off of Arthur's lap. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Arthur shakes his head. "There's no need. I'm sure Sir Gwaine and I will make it safely on our own." Arthur stands up and begins tugging the blanket on the bed down. "You'll have to tell Sir Ulrich about taking Gwaine's place, in the morning. We'll have already left. And you'll have to tell Sir Leon about taking over training."

Percival nods. "Of course." He lifts his legs to allow Arthur to pull the blanket down from under him, though he lets his confusion about the action show on his face. Behind him, Gwaine looks like he's caught between laughing and groaning.

Arthur carefully pulls the blanket up over Percival, and kisses his forehead. "Get some sleep." 

Percival closes his eyes and sighs, finally understanding. "As you say, Sire.

Arthur reaches down and picks up his chain mail from where Percival let it fall to the ground and as he's putting it on, Gwaine picks up his cloak. He even goes so far as to untangle the fastening before handing it to Arthur. Arthur slings the cloak around his neck and says, "let's go."

Gwaine follows Arthur out of the chambers, closing Percival's door gently behind him. "Tucking him in? Really Princess?" Gwaine asks, bemused. He's used to subtler manifestations of Arthur's mother hen tendencies.

Arthur scowls. "Shut up, Sir Gwaine."

Gwaine smirks. "Yes Sire."

To Be Continued...


	2. Merlin Says...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Merlin is consulted and action is taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have quite a bit of this written, so I'm going to keep posting.

They make their way to Gaius' rooms, Arthur glaring huffily, and Gwaine smirking. Gaius is asleep when they gently push open the door, and they can just make out his sleeping form in the dark. Of course both Arthur and Gwaine have gone to see Merlin in the middle of the night before, so they know how to navigate through the main room to the door that leads to the stairs to Merlin's chambers without knocking anything over.

Merlin is having a dream that he's standing next to the throne, only it's Arthur and not Uther who's sitting on it, and he's not wearing a stitch of clothing except for The Hat. Then the dream fades and Merlin opens his eyes to find a very real Arthur shaking his awake. Merlin blinks and yawns. "Arthur? What's going on?"

"As if you don't know." Merlin can hear the scowl in Arthur's voice, even if it's too dark to see his face properly. "And would you light a candle or something."

Merlin lights the candle by his bedside using his magic. Gwaine lets out a low whistle. He knows of Merlin's magic, but Merlin uses it so infrequently because of the danger of being arrested. Merlin looks at Arthur, standing over him, and Gwaine, standing less than a meter away and says, "Alright, will one of you please explain what's so important that you need me in the middle of the night."

Gwaine looks at him. "So it wasn't your doing?"

Merlin frowns, "Not unless I was doing magic in my sleep."

Arthur scowls. He pulls off his cloak and drops it on Merlin's bed, then pulls of his chain mail and drops it down as well, ignoring Merlin's squeak of protest when it lands on his foot. He unlaces the top three sets of laces on his gambeson and holds it open, exposing his breasts.

Merlin blinks and looks up at Arthur's chest. "Well."

Arthur glares. "That's all you can say? How about fixing it?"

Merlin sits up, pushing his thin pillow against the headboard. "I'd have to know why they came back before I could go about getting rid of them."

Arthur rolls his eyes. "They came back because you put them there."

Merlin frowns. "I didn't redo the spell though. Meaning the original spell came back."

Arthur scowls. "You said that I wouldn't have to worry about the breasts, that they'd go away a soon as my knights were better."

"And they did." Merlin points out. "And they should stay gone, as long as all your knights are healthy and well fed."

Gwaine grins. "I know for a fact that Percival and I are well fed."

Arthur glares at him for a moment, then says, "Leon and Lancelot are here, and I was with them both when they had dinner, and Elyan...Elyan's supplies were probably stolen, and he's with Sir Gareth, so he can't hunt, because Sir Gareth is badly injured."

"Hang on," Merlin says. "What's this about Sir Gareth being injured? I thought it was Sir Bohrs who was hurt."

"They both were," Arthur says somberly. "Elyan sent Sir Bohrs back to bring word that Sir Gareth was injured and Sir Aaron missing."

Merlin's about to ask for clarification, since Sir Bohrs hadn't told him anything, when Gwaine cut in. "Wait a second. Are you saying that Arthur now grows breast whenever any of us are hungry?"

"It's not just hunger." Merlin counters. "It's being unable to eat. I wouldn't think that being stuck without supplies would count, although you wouldn't know to bring extras if..."

"Never mind that." Arthur cut him off. "It's not like Elyan needs to nurse. I can just bring him food tomorrow and he'll be fine. Can't you get rid of these?" He grabs his breasts for emphasis.

Merlin frowns. "I can try, but since the enchantment's still active..."

"Just do it," Arthur snaps.

Merlin nods, and holds out his arms. He says something in the old language and his eyes flash gold. At first, nothing happens, and then, Arthur feels his chest begin to tighten and he looks down. His breasts are shrinking, but they keep pushing back out, and it's kind of disconcerting to watch his own flesh morph like that. Then, suddenly, his breasts puff out to their full size, and he tightness in his chest goes away.

Arthur's looking at them, frowning, when he hears Gwaine's panicked shout of "Merlin!"

Arthur looks up and sees that Merlin has passed out. Both he and Gwaine hurry forward and each of them kneels by one side of the bed. Arthur reaches forward hesitantly and feels Merlin's neck for a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when he feels a light fluttering beneath his fingers. "He's not dead."

The two of them wait in silence for what feels like forever, until Merlin's eyelids flutter and he groans. Gwaine taps his face lightly. "You alright old friend?"

Merlin looks up at Gwaine. "That was a bad idea."

Arthur frowns. "What happened exactly?"

Merlin turns to look at Arthur. "I tried to circumvent the enchantment, but the enchantment fought back, so to speak, and since I was the one who cast it originally, my magic surged up to keep the enchantment in place, and I was fighting against my own magic."

"So what you're saying," Arthur says, sounding annoyed, "Is that I'll have to find another sorcerer if I want my breasts gone before Elyan gets something to eat."

"Yup." Merlin says. "Good luck with that, considering sorcery is punishable by death."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?" Arthur snaps, grabbing his breasts and shaking them for emphasis.

Merlin shrugs. "You could wrap them."

Arthur looks nonplussed. "Wrap them?"

"Yeah," Merlin says. "Take a roll of bandages and wrap it tightly around your chest. That'll squash them down such that they're mostly flat. With your chainmail and your halburk, nobody will notice."

Arthur huffs. "Well don't just sit there. Go and get me bandages." He turns to Gwaine. "You should go to bed. We leave at dawn tomorrow. If you're not up, we'll leave without you, and you'll have to take your place on the patrol to Chesterfield. Now go and get some sleep."

"Yes Sire," says Gwaine, somewhat sarcastically. He adds, "Goodnight, Arthur," in a more sincere tone before he turns and gives Merlin a pat on the shoulder and heads to the main part of Gaius' chambers. Merlin swings his legs over the edge of the bed and stands up, then follows Gwaine.

Arthur spins to watch him. "Where are you going?"

Merlin looks back over his shoulder. "To get the bandages you wanted. Feel free to make yourself at home."

Arthur huffs and sits down on Merlin's bed. He's always surprised by how hard it is. One of these days, he thinks, he'll have to get Merlin a better mattress. First though, he needs to find Sir Aaron and hope he's alright, and make sure Sir Gareth get's back to Gaius safely, make sure Elyan doesn't starve in the process, and, of course, get rid of his damn breasts. He unlaces the rest of his gambeson. When Merlin comes back into the room carrying a roll of bandages, Arthur slips his gambeson off, then stands up and says, "Hurry up and wrap them."

Merlin sighs and comes up to Arthur. "Turn around and lift your arms up," he says. When Arthur complies, he lays the bandage over Arthur's breasts, holding it in place on Arthur's side, just a little higher than at height with the nipple. He wraps the bandage around Arthur's chest again and again, pulling it tight. "You know I could do this in the morning, right?"

Arthur sets his arms on his head. "I need to go check on Sir Bohrs before I go to back to bed. And I should probably tell Sir Lancelot that he's riding out with me tomorrow."

Merlin continues wrapping the bandages around Arthur's chest. "You do realize that you'll probably have to let someone nurse again in the morning, don't you?"

Arthur scowls. "Shut up, Merlin."

Merlin huffs. "I'm just saying." 

"Merlin..." Arthur says, voice lowering dangerously.

"Shutting up now," Merlin says hastily. He keeps wrapping, making sure to pull the bandage tight. When he's done, he says, "Move your arms a little. Make sure it's not too tight."

Arthur reaches down to grab his gambeson off the bed. "It's fine. Help me get dressed." He sticks his arms through the gambeson to start.

Merlin begins tying the laces of Arthur's gambeson. "It's probably just as well you don't usually dress yourself Sire. You forgot your tunic."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I was trying to see whether the gambeson and chainmail would be enough to crush the weight of my breasts. If I'd actually been getting dressed, I would have remembered my tunic, obviously. I'm not an idiot."

"If you say so," Merlin says. He finishes tying the last of the laces on Arthur's gambeson and picks up the chainmail from the foot of his bed. "Put your arms out in front of you."

Arthur complies, and Merlin begins pulling the arms of Arthur's chainmail over his arms. Arthur purses his lips, then says, "I need you to wake me up early tomorrow. We're going to leave at dawn, and you need to have us both packed up and ready before we leave."

Merlin frowns. "Where exactly are we going?" He pulls the armor up over Arthur's head.

"Sir Aaron is missing." Arthur says carefully. "And I need you to use your magic to find him."

"Arthur..." Merlin says hesitantly.

"I know it's technically illegal," Arthur says. "And I know it means death if my father hears about it. But Sir Aaron is missing, possibly dead, and he need to find him. You've used magic to help me find missing knights before."

"And look how well that turned out," Merlin counters, slapping Arthur's seemingly flat chest before he reaches down to retrieve the cloak Artie dropped on his bed.

"Merlin," Arthur says, "Even if my chest never goes back to normal, and even if I knew then that I'd randomly end up with..." He gestured to his chest. "I still wouldn't make another choice. I owe my knights everything, and I will not sit by and not do everything I can to make sure every last man among them comes home to Camelot safely."

Merlin fastened Arthur's cloak under Arthur's chin. "Alright. I'll do it. I'll find Sir Aaron. In the morning."

Arthur nods. "Thank you. I expect you to be up and packed for both of us so we can leave at first light."

Merlin sighs and flops down onto his bed. "Yes Sire."

Arthur smiles slightly. He knows Merlin will have them ready on time. He slips out the door of Merlin's room and heads down the stairs. He's probably not going to get any more sleep tonight. He gets to the bottom of the stairs and slips through Gaius's chamber quietly. 

To be continued...


	3. Arthur tells Sir Bohrs...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arthur is over protective of his injured knight, and still manages to obtain vital information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This depiction of Sir Bohrs is more of an original character with a name pulled from Arthurian Mythology than he is a recreation of the Sir Bohrs mentioned in the myths. Also, all the place names are totally made up.

Sir Bohrs' room is right between Sir Kay and Sir Pellenor's old room, which Arthur gave to his younger brother, Sir Ecctor. Arthur come to his door and hesitates. He doesn't want to disturb Sir Bohrs if he's sleeping, but at the same time, he wants to make sure Sir Bohrs is alright.

Arthur's worry finally wins out, and he knocks on Sir Bohrs' door. A voice from inside calls out, "What do you want?"

Arthur's chest loosens a bit at the sound of Sir Bohr's voice. He can hear the slight wince of pain in it, but the tone is annoyed, not desperate, which is a good sign. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

There is silence on the other side of the door, and Arthur isn't sure what to make of that. He bites his lip and is about to call out an apology when the door opens to reveal Sir Bohrs, sleep tossed, wearing nothing but a pair of sleeping trousers, with a sling around one arm that is sporting a few bandages. Arthur reaches forward automatically to stroke Sir Bohrs' hair, but stops himself and insead brings his hand down on Sir Bohrs' uninjured shoulder. "I'm sorry I woke you, but I'd heard you'd come back injured, and...I hope you're alright."

Sir Bohrs sighs. "I'm fine, Sire. It's Sir Aaron you ought to be worried about. Our attackers appeared to be bandits, but they didn't seem interested in stealing anything. When we tallied up our supplies after, they hadn't taken anything. They were more interested in attacking us. I'm almost certain they took Sir Aaron. I wanted to go after them right away, but Sir Elyan said that we had to get Sir Gareth back for treatment as soon as possible, and that if I rode ahead I could warn you and you could do something."

"I will. I'm leaving first thing on the morning to intercept Sir Elyan and Sir Gareth. I will find Sir Aaron." Arthur tries to pour as much conviction into the words as he can. His father taught him that having your men believe that you can lead them is one of the most important things you can do as a leader, and while Arthur does not agree with his father on very many points, he knows this to be true.

Sir Bohrs frowns. "I should go with you. I know the route Elyan was taking."

"Absolutely not," Arthur says quickly, then adds, in a softer tone, "You're injured and need time to recover." He draws gentle circles into Sir Bohrs' uninjured shoulders with his thumb.

Sir Bohrs sets his hand on top of the prince's. "Please Sire. Arthur."

Arthur swallows. "You need to recover. I don't want...you shouldn't put stress on your injured arm."

"Damn my arm!" Sir Bohrs snaps. "Sir Aaron was captured." Arthur opens his mouth, but Sir Bohrs continues, taking his uninjured hand off Arthur's to gesture. "If the men who attacked us were bandits, they would have taken our supplies. But once those that were left alive fled, we saw that nothing was missing, save for Sir Aaron. We even found his horse, all the saddlebags untouched. He's in the stables now."

"I don't doubt that the attack on your patrol was deliberate." Arthur begins, then pauses. "You said none of your supplies were missing?"

Sir Aaron shakes his head. "Nothing. Not even those Sir Aaron had with him when we were separated."

Arthur frowns. "Then Sir Elyan is fine." He touches his chest, where the bandages are concealing his breasts.

Sir Bohrs tilts his head to the side slightly. "Is there any reason he shouldn't be?"

Arthur shakes his head. "It's nothing. And even if Sir Aaron were captured, you still need to stay here and recover." When Sir Bohrs opened his mouth to argue, Arthur continued. "Suppose we ride out and find the men who captured Sir Aaron. Do you really think you could fight with your arm like that? What if you get stabbed because you couldn't block properly with only one arm?" Sir Bohrs swallows and looks at the floor. Arthur sighs. "You'd be at enough risk riding out uninjured, and there's no need..."

Sir Bohrs dips his head. "I understand, Sire."

Arthur squeezes his shoulder. "I could use your help though, if you're feeling up to it."

"Anything you need, Sire." Sir Bohrs says, looking up.

Arthur takes a step closer. "You said you were the only one who knew Sir Elyan's route. Perhaps you could draw me a map? Show me where they are?"

Sir Bohrs hesitates. "I would, Sire, but my arm..."

"Of course." Arthur says gently. He takes a step closer. "I can do the actual drawing, but I need you to describe exactly where you were, and what route Sir Elyan planned to take. Then you can go back to bed."

Sir Bohrs turns, letting the Prince keep his hand on his uninjured shoulder, and heads back into his chambers. Arthur follows. Sir Bohrs makes his way over to his desk. "Forgive the mess, Sire. I have quill and parchment here."

"Thank you for doing this," Arthur says.

Sir Bohrs shrugs his good shoulder. "It's just my duty, Sire. I want Sir Aaron back safely as much as you do. Let me just get us some light." He struggles to light a candle with one hand, and Arthur holds the base steady to help him. Sir Bohrs gives his prince a small smile but doesn't say anything.

There is indeed quill and parchment on Sir Bohr's desk, and Arthur finds a blank piece of parchment, which he situates near the edge of the desk, remaining standing to leave the chair free. He gives Sir Bohrs' shoulder one last squeeze before he lets go to pick up the quill and dip it in ink. He looks up at Sir Bohrs. “Sit down.” When Sir Bohrs is seated, Arthur continues, “Your patrol was slated to cover the ground between the citadel and the village of Blackfish Point. How far did you get?"

"When we were attacked, we were camping on the near bank of the River Clease." Sir Bohrs says. "We were still about a day's ride from the ford, and we were following the path of the river."

"And you didn't cross the river during the battle?" Arthur asks, quill poised over the parchment.

Sir Bohrs shakes his head. "No, Sire."

Arthur carefully writes "River Clease" along one edge of the parchment. He turns to Sir Bohrs. "How far from that small tributary were you?"

"The one with the six rocks that are almost a perfect circle?" Sir Bohrs asks.

Arthur nods. "That's the one."

"We camped not too far from there," Sir Bohrs says. "Near a rocky outcropping to the west that provided natural cover."

Arthur nods and draws the edge of the river, putting the small tributary coming off of it. He draws the curve the small creek takes as well. "Which side of the creek were you on?"

"We were on that side." Sir Bohrs points to a place on the map. Arthur marks it with a small ex. Sir Bohrs pulls his finger sideways. "Sir Elyan and I were driven this way by the attackers." Arthur draws a small dotted line along the path his finger showed. Sir Bohrs picks up his hand and brings it down to another spot on the map, on the other side of the small tributary. "And we found Sir Aaron's horse here."

Arthur draws another ex on the map and write's "Sir Aaron's Horse" next to it in small, neat letters. "And what route was Sir Elyan planning on taking?"

"The village of Gaderon is right about there." Bohrs pointed to a spot on the map. "The three of us stopped to rest there and Sir Elyan stayed the night with Sir Gareth. They plan on taking the small path that links it to a few other villages. Sir Elyan was planning on following that path until it joined with the main road."

Arthur marked "Gaderon" on the map. "Thank you, Sir Bohrs." He sets aside the quill and blows on the ink to try to make sure it dries quickly, and covers the remaining ink so it won't dry out. "You should get back to bed."

He follows a few steps behind Sir Bohrs, and when Sir Bohrs is next to the bed, Arthur pulls down the blanket for him, and once he's laying down, Arthur pulls the blanket back over him. Sir Bohrs gives him a strange look. Arthur looks at the floor, embarrassed. "I thought you could use help with the blankets, because of your arm."

Sir Bohrs smiles slightly. "Thank you, Sire."

Arthur pats Bohrs' shoulders. "Get some rest." He turns to go.

Sir Bohrs reaches out with his good arm and catches Arthur's wrist. "Wait, Sire." Arthur turns back to him. Sir Bohrs looks away. "You almost forgot the map."

Arthur glances toward the table. "I would have left without it. Thank you."

"Of course, Sire," Sir Bohrs answers. He pauses, then says, "If it isn't too much to ask, Sire, the candle..."

Arthur reaches forward and squeezes Sir Bohrs uninjured shoulder. "I'll take care of it." He goes to the table and rolls up the makeshift map, tucking it into the sleeve of his gambeson. He then bends down and blows out the candle. In the dark, he can hear Bohrs' breathing, and he says, "Goodnight, Bohrs."

It makes his heart flutter a little when Bohrs calls back, "Goodnight, Arthur."

To be continued...


	4. Lancelot wakes to...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arthur goes and speaks to Sir Lancelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go.

After Arthur leaves Sir Bohrs' room, he decides that he should seek out Sir Lancelot and tell him that he was to come on patrol with him in the morning. Lancelot's room is six doors down to the left and across the hallway from Sir Bohrs's room, right next to Sir Gwaine's room.

Arthur knocks on Lancelot's door. He feels bad waking the other man up in the middle of the night, although it's rapidly shifting toward early morning. There's no answer at first, and Arthur's heart seizes. He had dinner with Lancelot, but he hasn't seen him since then. The logical part of his brain is telling him that Lancelot is probably just deeply asleep and didn't hear, but given that he's already had a few knights injured or missing, his nerves are frayed. He knocks again and breaths out a sigh of relief when Lancelot calls out "Enter."

Arthur drops his hood and makes his way into Lancelot's chambers. Lancelot is standing next to the bed wearing nothing but sleeping trousers, sword half way out of the scabard that's hanging by the side of the bed, while a candle flickers, casting a dim glow. When he sees that it's Arthur, Lancelot immediately drops the sword back into its scabbard. "I'm sorry, Sire."

Arthur shook his head. "Don't be. I would expect nothing less." He took a few steps forward. "I'm sorry to wake you up at this hour."

"It is quite alright, Arthur." Lancelot sits down on the edge of the bed.

Arthur sighs. "I have some bad news." He takes a few steps forward. "Sir Bohrs came riding back earlier tonight."

Lancelot frowns. "Wasn't he on a patrol with Elyan, Gareth and Aaron?"

Arthur swallows. "Their patrol was ambushed. Sir Elyan is alright, but Sir Bohrs and Sir Gareth were wounded, Sir Gareth severely so. Elyan is escorting Sir Gareth back to Camelot."

Lancelot bites his lip. "And Sir Aaron?"

"Missing." Arthur supplies. "Presumed captured." Lancelot's eyes go wide. Arthur looks at him. "I'm telling you all of this because I need you to ride out with me at daybreak."

"Of course." Lancelot agrees at once. "Do we have any leads on who took Sir Aaron?"

"Merlin is riding with us. He has certain...talents that will make finding Aaron easy enough."

Lancelot frowns and sits down on the edge of the bed. "And Merlin is alright with this?"

"He helped me find you," Arthur reminds him. "He understands how important this is for me and for Camelot, and he's agreed."

"Who else is coming with us?" Lancelot asks.

"Sir Gwaine," Arthur replies. "At his own insistence. Sir Ulrich is taking his place on the patrol to Chesterfield."

Lancelot exhales in relief. He knows Gwaine knows Merlin's secret and has not turned him into Uther, and therefore trusts him for this mission. Lancelot has never broken Merlin's confidence; Arthur, Elyan, Leon, Percival and Gwaine had found out on their own, and Arthur who had been taught to fear and hate magic above all else chose Merlin's life over execution, chose the lives of his knights over any qualms he might have held against using magic, even on his own person. That is why Lancelot loves him. "And we leave at daybreak, you said?"

Arthur nods. "I did." He steps forward and fusses with the blanket on Sir Lancelot's bed. "That's hours from now though. Lie down."

Lancelot, of course, complies. He understands what Arthur is trying to do, and while he is unsure if he deserves it, he knows he wants this, even if some would see it as peculiar. Arthur pulls the blanket up over Sir Lancelot. Lancelot looks up at him. "I promise you, Sire, I will make sure that Sir Aaron is found and brought home safely."

Arthur reaches forward and brushes a stray hair away from Lancelot's face. "I could not doubt you. For now though, you must rest."

Lancelot closes his eyes. "Goodnight, Sire."

Arthur sighs. "Sleep well, Lancelot." He blows out the candle and slips out of Sir Lancelot's room, leaving the other knight to his rest.

To be continued...


	5. In The Morning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arthur takes a moment to enjoy breakfast with his knights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say on this one. Enjoy the platonic feels.

Arthur thinks of going to harass Merlin, tell him of the fact that Elyan's supplies weren't stolen. He thinks better of it, figuring that he can talk to Merlin in the morning. Even if he's annoyed at the breasts, he's glad that Elyan is not huddling around a fire without food, trying to tend to an injured man. He's glad at least one member of the patrol made it out unscathed. He decides he'll go back to his own chambers and wait for morning. He doesn't know if he'll be able to sleep, but he needs to leave everybody to their own rest. When he gets to his chamber, Arthur sets the map on his desk, strips himself of his boots cloak and chainmail. He pulls of his gamerson, the puts on a tunic, just to spite Merlin. Then he puts his gamerson back on and laces it up and, since he isn’t sure what to do after that, he sits on his bed, elbows on his knees, watching the door. 

Merlin finds him like that when he comes in, just when night is not quite night anymore, but isn't yet daylight in any sense of the word. Arthur can feel a slight tingling in his chest, but he ignores it. When Merlin comes in with a Lancelot and a half-asleep Gwaine in tow, Arthur glares at him. "You were wrong about Elyan. I talked to Sir Bohrs. The attackers were after Sir Aaron. None of their supplies were taken."

Merlin looks at Arthur and frowns. "That would mean...that doesn't make any sense. I specifically said..." Merlin falls silent.

Arthur snorts. "You messed up, and now, I'm probably stuck with breasts forever."

"Not necessarily," Merlin says. "You said that Sir Gareth was severely injured, right?"

"According to Sir Bohrs," Arthur says, startled slightly by the sudden change of subject.

"Badly injured enough that he might have trouble with solid food?" Merlin asks.

Arthur bites his lip. "I didn't think to ask Sir Bohrs."

"And you consider Sir Gareth a knight under your protection?" Merlin asks.

"Of course." Arthur answers without hesitation.

"That's it then," Merlin says. "The enchantment, the way I worded it, said that you would have breasts full of milk as long as any of the knights under your protection were sick or injured and unable to eat solid food or trapped without access to food. I forgot that even then, when the five knights who loved you more than anything were starving, you were probably worried about all your other knights." He says the last few words as if he can't quite believe it.

Arthur rolls his eyes. "Of course I was worried about them. It just as easily could have been anyone who was taken."

Merlin presses his lips together. "Then it's a good thing you're enchanted so you know when anyone is in trouble."

Gwaine slaps Merlin's back and goes to flop down on the bed, next to Arthur. Arthur frowns but doesn't say anything. Lancelot comes forward and bows to Arthur. "Good Morning, Sire."

Arthur sighs. "Good morning, Sir Lancelot."

He turns to Merlin. "How close are we to ready?"

Merlin glances around the room. "Just a few more things, and then I'll get your armor for you."

"There's a map on my desk that Sir Bohrs helped me draw," Arthur says. "Make sure to grab that." He turns to Lancelot and pats the bed next to him. "You might as well sit."

Lancelot sets himself gingerly on the other side of Arthur. "Sire, if you don't mind me asking..."

"You understood correctly," Arthur says. "My breasts did indeed grow back."

Lancelot reaches out and lays a hand on Arthur's seeming flat chest. "How..." He trails off, embarrassed.

"Merlin wrapped them in bandages. It's actually working quite well." Arthur says, then continues. "According to Merlin, the spell was permanent, and was...triggered by Sir Gareth being injured. In short, I'm cursed."

"I wouldn't go that far, Princess." Gwaine cuts in. "All it means is that you know if someone gets in trouble. It's not like you wouldn't ask Merlin to grow them back anyway if he'd die otherwise."

Arthur opens his mouth to dispute the claim closes it again and says, "We should not speak so openly within the walls of of the palace." He rubs his chest idly. The tingling is becoming painful, and he can feel the pressure building up in his chest, building into an ache.

Gwaine snorts and Lancelot glares at him disapprovingly. He's about to say something when Gwaine's stomach growls, and Arthur looks at him. "Did you not think to grab bread at the very least before you came here?"

Gwaine huffs. "Merlin said there wasn't time."

Arthur glares at Merlin. Merlin shrugs. "Are you going to say your...chest isn't aching at all?"

Arthur scowles. "Shut up Merlin."

"As you wish," Merlin says, going back to packing.

Gwaine's stomach growls again and he looks up at Arthur hopefully. The ache in Arthur's chest is getting worse. He sighs and starts unlacing his gambeson. He looks at Lancelot. "I suppose you haven't had anything to eat yet either?"

Lancelot looks down at his hands. "I haven't, but..."

"I'll need you to help me with the bandages." Arthur cuts him off, sliding his gambeson off.

Gwaine sits up. He grabs the hem of Arthur's tunic and says. "Arms up."

Arthur huffs but complies. "You know I could do that part myself."

"Of course you could," Gwaine says. "I just did it for you."

"You want me to remove the bandages Sire?" Lancelot asks, hand already on Arthur's shoulder.

"That's the idea," Arthur says, setting his arms on top of his head and out of the way.

Lancelot reaches forward and inspects the bandage, feeling it over with his fingers as well as looking at it to find the knot Merlin tied. He works at the knot until it comes undone, letting the natural energy stored by compressing the breasts loosen the bandages and unwrap the first few rounds. Then Lancelot takes the end and begins to pull it around and around Arthur's chest to unwrap it.

Arthur groans in relief when his breasts finally break the confines of the wrap, but the pressure and ache don't go away. Arthur glances at the bed then pulls himself up, lying flat on his back in the middle. "The bed's big enough. Lie down, both of you, and have some breakfast."

Gwaine doesn't hesitate. He scrambles back to bring his legs up onto the bed and flips over so he's on his hands and knees. Then he crawls over to the other side of Arthur and lays down next to him on his stomach, head at Arthur's chest level, feet dangling over the end of the bed. He shifts himself so that he's half on top of Arthur to get his head up and latches onto Arthur's breast. Lancelot stands, unsure, and Arthur says, "Please? I won't order you to, but it would be best for both of us."

"Of course, Sire." Lancelot steps forward. He lays down perpendicular to Arthur, folding his legs up to keep his balance, He slings his arm over Gwaine's shoulder to make a place for it, and carefully takes Arthur's breast into his mouth.

Arthur sighs in pleasure. He knows he should be worried about Sir Gareth and Sir Aaron, but he figures he can take a moment to relax and enjoy this. He doesn't think that he should enjoy this quite as much as he does, but he revels in being able to provide for his men in such an intimate way.

There's a knock at the door, and Lancelot and Gwaine tense, ready to make whatever move is necessary while Arthur tries to shake himself out of the almost doze he'd fallen into.

To be continued...


	6. Sir Leon Finds...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sir Leon is asked to cover for His Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I'm so late at posting this. I have more written, I just haven't had the time to parse and post it recently. If your new to the work, read the warning on the first chapter and please, please comment if you have anything to say. Without further ado, here we go.

Sir Leon's voice calls out, "Sire?" and they all relax, because Leon has seen Arthur like this before, the first time around.

Arthur gestures to Merlin. "Go make sure Sir Leon is alone and let him in." He then grabs both Gwaine's head and Lancelot's head and guides them both back down. Gwaine and Lancelot both take his breasts back into their mouths.

Merlin pushes the door open a crack and looks out. It is indeed only Leon standing there, and Merlin thanks the gods that it isn't anyone else. He quickly steps aside and shuts the door the second Leon is in the room. Leon looks at him strangely, but then he sees Arthur and rushes over to the edge of the bed. Lancelot stops nursing, taking a moment to lick the last drop of milk from Arthur's breast before sitting up, setting one hand on Arthur's knee. Arthur knows that the breast isn't empty of milk yet, but he lets that go, because the ache is gone. Instead, he turns to Leon and says, "To boil it down to the essentials, I woke up and my chest was like this. Merlin failed at setting it right. Have you spoken with Sir Bohrs?"

"I heard he came in last night." Leon frowns. "Something went wrong with the patrol, didn't it?"

Arthur feels the pull of Gwaine's mouth, and knows that at least one of his breasts is empty. Gwaine licks the last drop of milk off his nipple and sits up. Arthur sighs and sits up, sorry that the meal has to end. "Sir Elyan is escorting a severely injured Sir Gareth, and Sir Aaron is missing, presumed captured. The four of us," he gestures around the room, "are riding out to find Sir Aaron, although we intend to meet up with Sir Elyan first. That means that you'll be in charge of training for today and for however long I'm gone.

Sir Leon frowns. "Do you intend to leave with..." He gestures at Arthur's chest.

"Merlin found a way of hiding them," Arthur supplies. "I'll be able to slip out without anyone being the wiser. It just helps if they're not achingly full and leaking all over the place." He holds up the breast from which Lancelot was nursing, which still has a little milk in it and looks at Leon questioningly.

Leon shakes his head lightly, but when Arthur jiggles his breast invitingly, Leon sighs and bends down. "Are you sure, Sire?"

Arthur rolls his eyes and reaches forward to run his fingers through Leon's hair. "Would I ever deny you what I offered anyone else?"

"Of course not," Leon murmurs, taking Arthur's breast into his mouth, being careful of his teeth. Arthur tangles his fingers through Leon's curls, and sighs.

Merlin sets the bag he's been packing down by the foot of the bed. He has Arthur's cape and his sword belt slung over his shoulders. He sets them down on the foot of the bed, then picks up Arthur's chainmail from where Arthur dumped it the night before, and sets it on top of the cape, the gathers up Arthur's tunic and gambeson from the other end of the bed where Gwaine shoved then and sets them in the pile. He picks up the bandages that Lancelot set aside. Arthur feels the slight tug on his breast, and Leon pulls back, using the edge of his sleeve to gently wipe the last drop of milk from Arthur's nipple. Gwaine snorts at that. 

Merlin holds up the bandages in his hand. "Sire, if you're ready."

Arthur stands up and puts his hands on top of his head. "Get on with it then."

Leon kisses Arthur's cheek, then takes a step back to allow Merlin room to work. He clears his throat. "If anyone should ask after you, what should I tell them?"

"Tell them the truth. I received word from Sir Bohrs that one of my patrols was in trouble and I rode out to help as I could. You might want to leave out the whole..." Arthur gestures to his chest, almost hitting Merlin in the face.

"I might," Leon says with a wry smile. He sighs. "I'll tell them that. But you must promise to be careful."

Merlin tries the bandages off and picks up Arthur's tunic. "Arm's up."

Arthur complies and says to Leon. "I always am." Once his tunic is on, Merlin reaches over to grab Arthur's gambeson and chainmail and Arthur holds his arms out. "See? I'm as flat as before."

"Indeed, Sire," Leon says. He takes a step backwards. "I should..." He hesitates.

"You don't have to," Arthur says, as Merlin takes advantage of Arthur's outstretched arms to pulls his gambeson on and quickly lace it.

"You said there was a map," Gwaine interrupts, standing from his spot on the bed.

"I drew it last night," Arthur says, "when Sir Bohrs described exactly where they were."

"I put it in the side pocket," Merlin adds, then says, "Arms up." When Arthur complies, Merlin pulls the chainmail over his head.

Gwaine moves around to the foot of the bed to where Merlin set the bag he packed, and pulls the map out of the side pocket to look at it. Lancelot follows him and looks over Gwaine's shoulder to see the map. "Sir Elyan is leaving Gaderon this morning," Arthur says. "Our plan is to follow the main road. From what Sir Bohrs told me, Elyan will join up with the main road."

Lancelot frowns. "Suppose we come to where the path from Gaderon meets up with the main road and we still have not met up with Sir Elyan and Sir Gareth?"

Arthur shrugs as Merlin fastens his cloak around his neck. "Then we'll start on the path that leads to Gaderon and meet Sir Elyan half way. I think, though, that of Elyan is leaving now, he'll make it to the main road before we make it that far, even factoring that he'll be traveling slower because he'll be leading Sir Gareth's horse for him."

"He probably will," Gwaine agrees, still studying the map. "What I want to know is if we're going to keep going once we meet up with Sir Elyan and Sir Gareth. "

Arthur frowns. "Of course we are. We need to find Sir Aaron."

Lancelot hesitates. "If Sir Gareth is...as badly hurt as Merlin is suggesting he is, then he might need..."

"We'll stop for a bit, of course, " Arthur agrees, "to...assess Gareth's condition. But Sir Aaron does still need to be found."

Merlin kneels by Arthur's feet and grab the boots Arthur cast aside the night before. "You consider Sir Aaron a knight under your protection, do you not?"

Arthur glances down at him. "Of course I do."

"And if who ever captured him doesn't feed their prisoners..." Merlin trails off, leaving Arthur to connect the dots, as he shoves Arthur's feet into his boots.

Arthur's breath hitches. "Or if they're in the habit of torturing their prisoners." He swallows. "All the more reason for us to find him as quickly as possible."

"We could search out Sir Aaron," Lancelot offers. "And you could travel back with Sir Gareth."

"We need to meet up with Sir Elyan first." Arthur says firmly. "If what Merlin said is true than perhaps Sir Gareth injuries are not as severe as we'd feared." He stands up, then hesitates. "If they are...We have to find Sir Elyan first either way."

Merlin quickly wraps Arthur's sword belt around his waist and loops it through the buckle. "There you go. That's the last bit of preparation I had to do."

Arthur sets his hand on the pommel of his sword. "Right. Let's go. Gwaine put the map back. Merlin, grab the bag. I trust you can all saddle a horse quickly?"

Gwaine rolls his eyes. "Do you know how many narrow escapes I made because I could get a horse ready quickly?"

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Arthur says, heading out the door. Everyone else, including Sir Leon, following him. They made their way through the citadel and out into the courtyard. The sun is almost fully risen by this point. Leon leaves then at the stables, with a quick kiss to Arthur's cheek. 

Tyr is up and about at this hour checking on the horses, and when he sees Arthur approaching, flanked by all his knights, he squeaks and bows. "Your Majesty!"

"Good Morning, Tyr," Arthur says, gesturing for him to straighten. "The four of us need to ride out as soon as possible."

To be continued...


	7. The Journey is Uneventful Until...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which nothing particular happens, until something does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad not giving the scene with them in the stable its own chapter, but then, there wasn't really enough, and I'd already accidentally put two lines of it in the last chapter. Tyr is one of my favorite side characters though, and I feel bad short changing him.

"Of course." Tyr says. "Merlin must have come down earlier, because the saddlebags are prepared."

Merlin smirks. "See. I have got a handle on things."

"Indeed." Arthur says. "Tyr, can you help us get the horses ready?" They're riding out ten minutes later, just as the lower town is starting to come to life. The guards watch them curiously, but let them pass, because nobody is going to try to stop the crown prince, not without the king's direct order.

The main road is quiet and empty this early in the morning, and Arthur leads them along at a good clip; faster than they would normally go, but not so fast as they'll exhaust their horses. The sun climbs steadily higher in the sky as they travel. Gwaine starts telling the story about some girl he met and seduced in a bar in Mercia, and the others are half listening. Gwaine often tells stories like this when they travel, and it's comforting background noise, if nothing else. Noon comes, and Arthur doesn't call a rest. None of the others are bold enough to contradict the tacit order to keep going, at least not yet; not when there's so much at stake.

Eventually, when it's a few hours past noon, Merlin asks, "Are we going to stop for lunch soon?"

"Is your little bottom sore, Mer-lin?" Arthur says teasingly.

Merlin rolls eyes. "Why yes, it is, since we've been riding more than half the day."

Arthur glances at the sun, then at Merlin, then at the other knights. He frowns. "There's a stream by the junction of the main road and the path that leads to Gaderon. We'll stop there for water. Honestly, Merlin, I thought you'd have more stamina."

Merlin huffs. "We can't all be great warriors."

"That much is clear," Arthur snarks.

Gwaine starts telling them another story about how he cheated a slave trader out of a hundred gold coins, and they keep going. The sun is pretty low in the sky when they finally stop. Arthur gets down off his horse, and the others follow suit. They all lead their horses toward the small stream.

They're almost there when Arthur stops and holds his fist up in the air, the signal that they should stop and be quiet since there's something wrong up ahead. They tie off their horses, and follow Arthur forward, slowly and quietly. The others can see the smoke that Arthur can, indicating that there's someone besides themselves camping by the stream who has a fire going.

They creep closer. Arthur draws his sword as they come close enough to see that there is a man wearing chainmail and no other identifying mark sitting by the fire. The other knights follow suite and Merlin readies his defensive magic.

To be continued...


	8. It Turns Out To Be...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is no immediate danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad keeping you guys in suspense, so here's another chapter. The reason I'm posting this instead of finishing my other works is that I've had this sitting around for ages, and writing time is hard to snatch between classes.

The man senses them coming just as they arrive a few feet from the fire and he jumps up and pulls his sword. He fights with Arthur for about half a minute, neither noticing much in the heat if the battle, but Merlin, Gwaine and Lancelot have a clearer perspective and it's Merlin who speaks up first. "Elyan!"

Both men stop fighting when they realize who the other is. Elyan lowers his sword and is shaking slightly. "Forgive me, Sire, I thought..."

He doesn't get to finish his thought before Arthur pulls him into a hug. "Of course I forgive you. I'm just glad you're alive."

Gwaine rolls his eyes and Lancelot glares at him while Merlin goes over to examine Sir Gareth, who is lying on the other side of the fire, unconscious. He puts his hand to Sir Gareth's forehead, which is hotter than usual. Elyan's covered Sir Gareth with both their capes and all of the blankets they have between them and placed a damp cloth on his forehead. The water has gone warm, so Merlin dunks it in the stream to cool it down again and puts it back.

Gwaine comes over as well, as does Lancelot. They both crouch by Sir Gareth's head. Gwaine finds a mostly empty bowl of watery soup and holds it up to show Merlin, one eyebrow raised. Merlin turns to Elyan, whom Arthur has just released. "Have you been making sure that Sir Gareth is getting the sustenance his body need to heal?"

Elyan looks down at Sir Gareth. "I've been trying to get him to take broth, but it's not enough."

Lancelot, Gwaine and Merlin all look at Arthur expectantly. Sir Elyan notices this, and looks at Arthur, confused. Arthur sighs. "I understand. Merlin, come help me."

Merlin stands up and makes his way over to Arthur and goes to unfasten his cape. Elyan looks even more confused, so Gwaine stands up and slings an arm around his shoulder. "I should probably explain something." He pulls Elyan so that they're sitting back down by the fire. "Last night, I was on duty when Sir Bohrs came in. So I sent him to Gaius and went to tell the prince what happened. Only Arthur wasn't in his chambers. So I went to Percival's chambers to get back up, and there was someone in his bed covered with blankets so I ask if it's a knight and when he nods, I tell them that the prince is missing."

Elyan frowns, watching as Merlin pulled off Arthur's chainmail. "How is that relevant to anything?"

"Because," Gwaine says, "It turns out that it was the prince himself who was hiding under the blanket. He asks if I raised the alarm yet, I say no, and Princess lets the blankets fall away from his chest."

"That still doesn't explain..." Elyan starts to say, but stops when he notice Arthur's chest. Merlin has unwrapped the bandages, revealing Arthur's breasts, swollen and leaking milk. Elyan's seen them before, he was one of the knights that Arthur nursed back from the brink of starvation, but it's still a shock. He inhales sharply.

"They've been that way since last night," Gwaine supplies. "According to Merlin, it's because Gareth can't eat. Or maybe whoever captured Aaron is not letting him eat. Or both."

Elyan frowns. "How does that even make sense?"

Gwaine shrugs. "Apparently, Merlin set it up so that Arthur's chest would go flat when none of his knights were starving. Which was all well and good when we got better and they went away, but not so much when Gareth starts to starve."

Elyan watches as Arthur kneels next to Gareth, lifts Gareth's head into his lap, and bends so that his breast is at just the right level. "Alright, but Gareth wasn't there when Merlin..." Elyan makes wiggling motions with his fingers. Since his sister was arrested for sorcery, and his father executed, he is always extremely careful when speaking about it, even when he's sure nobody will overhear him.

Lancelot takes a seat on Elyan's other side. "From what I gather, the wording allowed him to cover any man that Arthur counted as one of his knights."

"Oh." Elyan swallows. Gwaine wraps his arms around Elyan's shoulders and the three of them watch in companionable silence Arthur nursing Gareth, tenderly brushing Gareth's hair out of his face.

"You know," Gwaine said, not able to stay silent for long, "if Arthur uses them to save Gareth, he'll never be able to hold this against Merlin ever."

Lancelot sighs. "Arthur doesn't exactly hold it against Merlin anyway. At least not in any serious manner."

'"Yeah, but 'not in any serious manner' is how the two of them interact," Gwaine points out. "This way, if the prince gives him grief about the breasts coming back, all Merlin has to do is point to Gareth, and he can't say anything." 

"I suppose that's true," Elyan muses. "What's he going to say: that it would have been better if he'd stayed flat chested and Gareth died?"

Lancelot stares intently at Sir Gareth. "Are you sure young Gareth will survive?" He watches as Merlin looks over the wound on Sir Gareth's stomach and grimaces. "Milk is enough to save a man from starvation and elemental damage alone, but a wound like that..."

"He'll be fine." Elyan says, trying to sound sure. "Between Arthur and Merlin and Gaius, he'll be fine."

"In the meantime," Gwaine points out, "we still have to rescue Sir Aaron."

Elyan glances between Gwaine and Lancelot. "What's your plan?"

Gwaine purses his lips. "The plan was to assess Sir Gareth's condition. The Prince was a little fuzzy on if we were going after Sir Aaron, or at least if he was going."

"He hadn't considered the possibility that Gareth would need him," Lancelot offers, "not until Merlin pointed it out to him."

"We still need to know one way or the other," Gwaine says. "If only the two of us are going after Aaron, we should probably leave now."

 

To be continued...


	9. They Finally Decide...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a decision is made regarding the rescue of Sir Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one are going to be mostly fluff, before the rescue mission proper begins. Enjoy it before the angst begins.

He takes his arms from around Sir Elyan and stands up. Merlin has finished redressing Sir Gareth's wounds and takes the cloth on his forehead to soak it in the stream again. Arthur is leaning over Sir Gareth, trying to get him to keep nursing, but Gareth is turning his head away. Gwaine kneels by Gareth's head. "Arthur?"

Arthur blinks and looks up at Gwaine. "He won't..." Arthur trails off. Over on the other side of the fire, Lancelot and Elyan are talking in low tones.

"Are we going after Aaron?" Gwaine asks Arthur, then quickly adds, "Are you coming with us?"

Arthur sighs. "I have to, don't I?"

Gwaine shrugs. "You could send me, Lancelot and Merlin and travel back with Elyan and Gareth."

Arthur looks down at Gareth's face, which is much less pale than it was before. He swallows and shakes his head. "I have to. I owe Sir Aaron that much."

He stands up, careful to set Sir Gareth's head down gently. His breasts are swollen and the right breast is leaking. Gwaine stares and Arthur frowns and looks down at them. Merlin sets the damp cloth on Sir Gareth's head and stands up himself. "Sir Gareth can probably only eat so much at a time."

"Merlin," Arthur says, "come help me with the bandages."

Merlin bends and picks the bandages up from the ground and begins shaking them off. Elyan and Lancelot come forward. Sir Lancelot speaks first. "Are you leaving to find Sir Aaron, Sire?"

"Of course I am," Arthur says quickly. He frowns and glances back at Sir Gareth. "I have to."

Elyan bows his head. "I understand, Sire." He glances sideways at Lancelot. "I know you need Merlin for your search, and that Gwaine and Sir Aaron are quite close, but perhaps you could spare Lancelot?"

Arthur frowns. "Spare him?"

Elyan bites his lip. "Traveling alone with Gareth as badly injured as he is..."

Arthur reaches forward and clasps Elyan's shoulder. "Say no more. I understand." He turns to glance at Lancelot. "Are you alright with this?"

Lancelot nods. "I am."

"Consider it done. Gwaine, Merlin and I will set off after Sir Aaron while the two of you bring Sir Gareth back to Gaius." Arthur turns to Merlin. "Are the bandages ready?"

Merlin comes forward and puts his hand on Arthur's breast. He sets the end of the bandage in place and pushes down on Arthur's breast with the heel of his hand. Milk begins to run down his wrist. Merlin pulls his hand back. "It won't work. They're too full."

"Fine." Arthur snaps. He drops down to his knees next to Sir Gareth, then tips himself forward over Sir Gareth's unconscious form so that he's on his hands and knees, then lowers himself down carefully so that his breast is just level with Sir Gareth's mouth. Sir Gareth latches on instinctively and begins to suck, but after a few mouthfuls, he whines and tries to turn his head away. Arthur sighs and pushes himself back up to his knees, glaring up at Merlin.

Merlin shrugs. "His stomach can only handle so much at a time."

Arthur scowls and stomps over to sit down next to the fire. "Well what am I supposed to do about it?"

Elyan takes a seat next to him and gingerly sets his arm on Arthur's shoulder. "Sire?" Arthur's face softens as he turns to look at Sir Elyan. Elyan swallows and before Arthur can say anything, Elyan says, "If your....breasts are over full, I could..." He reaches forward and takes Arthur's right breast in his hand.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asks, setting his hand over Elyan's. "You're under no obligation..."

"Of course I'm sure." Elyan interrupts him.

Arthur pats his thigh. "Put your head here then." Elyan does and Arthur leans down and carefully positions his breast in Sir Elyan's mouth. Elyan latches on and begins to suck, being careful of his teeth. Arthur sighs and strokes Sir Elyan's head. 

Gwaine comes and sits in front of Arthur, holding bread and cheese in one hand and an apple in the other. "I figured since we can't set off right away anyway, I should take the time to eat something."

"Of course." Arthur agreed. "You could of course..." He gestured to his other breast.

Gwaine shook his head. "Can't get used to it, or I'll be spoiled for solid food." He took a bite of his apple.

"Fair enough," Arthur says frowning.

Lancelot comes to join them, taking a seat by Arthur. "I've shifted some of the supplies around a bit." He watches Elyan nursing.

Arthur gestures to his other breast. "Come. I can feed both of you at once, and you'll need your strength for the journey."

Lancelot nods and lays down with his head on Arthur's thigh. It takes bit of maneuvering, but Lancelot and Elyan are able to find a way for both their heads to fit while they still each have access to one of Arthur's breasts. Arthur has to admit that it feels good to have two of his knights nursing at the same time, and he might almost be enjoying this, if it wasn't for Gareth lying with his abdomen torn open a few feet away, through thankfully very little organ damage, and the looming threat of what might be happening to Sir Aaron.

Merlin comes and throws a few branches on the fire, then gently nudges Sir Gareth closer to it. At a questioning look from Arthur, he says, "Sir Gareth needs to be kept warm."

Gwaine holds out a piece of bread to Merlin. "Here. You need to eat as well."

Merlin takes the bread. "Thank you." He takes a bite and sits down next to Gwaine, facing Arthur. He swallows and says, "I've figured out where they're keeping Sir Aaron. It's six hour's journey from her at least, even at top speed."

"Do you think they're going to move him?" Gwaine asked. "Because if they aren't..."

Arthur frowned and glanced up at the sun, which was beginning to sink down below the horizon. "We have a few hours of light left by which we can travel."

"Arthur," Merlin says, "we started before dawn today, and haven't stopped once. The horses need to rest and we do as well. Unless you want to ride through the night and not be able to fight because you're passed out with exhaustion."

"Don't be so dramatic Merlin." Arthur says. He tried to sound exasperated, but Merlin can hear the worry in his voice. Arthur's about to say more, when he feels the tug at one of his breasts that means it’s empty of milk.

Elyan lets go of Arthur's breast and licks the last drop of milk from his nipple. Then he carefully eases his head out from under Arthur's bosom and sits up. "If what Merlin says it true Sire, then you really should stop here for the night."

Gwaine looks at Merlin. "You didn't say about them moving."

Merlin purses his lips. "From what I could tell they're stopped now and they're waiting for someone."

Arthur is about to say something, but he feels a tug at his other breast, and is distracted by sitting up once Lancelot licks the last of the milk off his breast. Gwaine pipes up instead. "In that case we should stay here. I certainly have no objection."

"It will also be good for Sir Gareth," Lancelot points out, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "It will allow you to feed him at least once more."

Merlin glances back to Sir Gareth. "Actually, what might be best would be letting him nurse every few hours. That might be the way around the fact that his stomach can't handle much food."

Arthur sighs. "Alright. We'll stay here for the night." His stomach chooses that moment to let out a gurgle. He looks at Merlin. "I don't suppose you could see about some proper supper?"

To be Continued...


	10. The Rest of the Night is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the knights spend one last night together before splitting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this, the story will actually continue. Also, I'm getting toward the end of what I've already got written, so within three or four chapters, updates will slow dramatically. Be warned.

"Right away, Sire," Merlin says, putting another log on the fire and fishing the cooking supplies out of his pack.

An hour later, there's a pot of soup bubbling, made with a rabbit Arthur managed to catch, and various bits of this and that, some that Merlin packed, some that he was able to forge. Gwaine grins. "That smells delicious. When's it going to be ready?"

"In a few minutes," Merlin replies. "If you want to speed things up, go unpack the bowls and spoons for me."

"I'll get right on that," Gwaine says, and hops up to go find Merlin's horse and unpack the bowls.

Arthur, meanwhile, is sitting next to Sir Gareth's head. At Lancelot's urging, he finally puts his tunic back on. He's stroking Sir Gareth's hair. Lancelot and Elyan are sitting near him, watching him intently, neither of them are saying anything. Arthur mutters, "Don't worry. We'll get you back to Gaius, and you'll be fine."

Gwaine sets the bowls and spoons down next to Merlin. "There. Is the stew ready yet?"

Merlin unstacks the bowls, setting out five. "Just about. Didn't your mother ever tell you that patience is a virtue?"

Gwaine huffs. "I never took the time to listen to her."

Merlin rolls his eyes and begins dishing out the soup. He puts three spoonfuls in the first bowl, two spoonfuls each in the second two bowls, and one spoonful each in the last two bowls. Then he repeats the pattern. "Stop hovering. It'll be done soon."

Gwaine takes a half a step back. "What's with the distribution?"

"Arthur gets the most," Merlin explains. "His metabolism is working at a higher rate to create the milk, so he needs the most." He indicates the two bowls into which he's putting the least soup. "Elyan and Lancelot, on the other hand, already nursed, so they don't need as much, because they've some nutrition. That leaves the two of us." He gestures at the two bowls in the middle.

"You've actually thought this out," Gwaine says, sounding impressed.

Merlin huffs as he finishes dishing out the stew. "Why is everyone so surprised when I'm smart?"

"Because Merlin," Arthur chimes in, "you so rarely are."

"I am always smart," Merlin protests. "You lot just ignore all my good advice."

"If you say so," Arthur says. "Is dinner ready?"

Merlin huffs and dishes out the last of the soup from the pot. He sticks a spoon in each bowl, grabs the fullest bowel and bends down on one knee in front of Arthur. There's no mistaking the sarcasm in his tone when he says, "Your stew, Sire." 

Arthur takes the bowl with a muttered, "Thank you, Merlin."

Gwaine grabs one of the bowls in the middle and settles down next to Arthur. "Wow, you even remembered to thank Merlin."

Arthur glares at him. "Shut up Gwaine."

Merlin stands up and picks up the last two bowls to bring over to Lancelot and Elyan. He spins around to find Lancelot standing right next to him. "I'll take these my friend. Take your own stew."

Merlin smiles gratefully. "Thank you Lancelot." He hands the bowls off and picks up his own. Merlin settles on the other side of the fire, while Lancelot goes over to hand Elyan his stew and settle down next to him, which is as close to Arthur as he can get without being behind him.

"The stew is delicious Merlin," Gwaine says.

"It really is," Elyan agrees.

Merlin smiles. "At least some of you appreciate me."

"The stew is quite good," Lancelot chimes in.

Merlin looks at Arthur and raises one eyebrow. Arthur huffs. "Don't expect me to start complimenting you just because everyone else is."

Merlin snorted. "Never."

Conversation comes to a stop as everyone eats their soup. When their done Merlin gathers up the dishes and the pot and brings them down to the stream to wash. Arthur looks down at Sir Gareth and gently runs his hand across his cheek. Elyan reaches out and squeezes Arthur's shoulder. "He'll be fine, Sire."

"We'll make sure of it," Lancelot adds.

Gwaine pokes Arthur's breast gently. Arthur turns to glare at him. "Sir Gwaine, would you kindly stop that?"

Gwaine grins. "Sorry, Sire. Couldn't resist." He reaches forward and this time, instead of poking, he raises and lowers Arthur's breast slowly with two fingers. Arthur huffs, but doesn't say anything. 

Lancelot reaches forward to feel the cloth on Sir Gareth's forehead, and when he notices it's gone warm, he pulls it off and stands up. "I'll go dunk the cloth in the river."

Arthur takes his arm and throws it over Elyan's shoulder, pulling Elyan closer. Elyan lets himself get pulled in, setting his head on Arthur's shoulder. "You'll leave at first light?"

"We will. " Arthur said. "We'll find Sir Aaron and bring him home. That means that you and Lancelot are responsible for getting Gareth to Gaius in one piece."

"We will, Sire." Elyan says. "I swear it."

Lancelot comes back with the cloth, freshly dipped in cool water, and kneels to gently lay the cloth over Sir Gareth's forehead.

Arthur swallows. "Thank you, Lancelot."

Lancelot bows his head in acknowledgement. "Merely looking after a fellow knight, Sire."

Gwaine snorts but shifts himself back and around Arthur, so that he's facing the fire, leaning his head against the back of Arthur's neck. Lancelot comes forward and takes the place by their Prince's side. They stay in comfortable silence.

"Thank you Merlin," Lancelot says when Merlin returns. "It was very good."

"It was indeed," Elyan agrees.

"Don't go getting a big head," Gwaine says. Arthur just sighs, eyes fixated on the rise and fall of Sir Gareth's chest. Merlin stops to check the cloth on Sir Gareth's forehead. When he finds that it's still cool from when Lanelot refreshed it, Merlin sets about settling the horses in for the night. Nobody says anything, the three knights sensing their prince's need for silence.

When Merlin returns, he sees the mood, and without a word he brings Arthur's bed roll. Once he has it and is standing before the prince, he says, "We have to be up early tomorrow to track down Sir Aaron, Sire. You should get some rest."

The others take this as their cue to stand up and start fetching their own bed rolls. Elyan offers Arthur his hand. "Come Sire. Merlin's right." Arthur takes it, and Elyan pulls him up, then leaves with the others to give Merlin and Arthur a modicum of privacy.

Merlin lays out the bedroll for Arthur and says, "You should wake up and feed Sir Gareth every few hours while you can."

Arthur adjusts the bedroll so he's right next to Sir Gareth, on the other side of the fire. He settles himself down and looks up at Merlin. "So I should have every man wake me halfway through his watch and again when he switches?"

Merlin thought for a moment. "That ought to be enough. You still have to assign watches for tonight though."

Arthur glances up. "You have first watch. I'll work out the rest when the others get back."

Merlin nods. "Yes Sire." He goes and sits down on the opposite side of the fire.

When Lancelot, Gwaine and Elyan see that, they approach Arthur and Gareth carrying their own bed rolls. "Merlin has first watch," Arthur says as they lay out their bed rolls. "Elyan, you take second watch, then Lancelot gets the next one and Gwaine gets last watch. Any objections?"

Lancelot frowns as he lay down on Arthur's other side, closer to the fire. "You're not taking a watch yourself, Sire?"

"I'm not." Arthur admits. "But that reminds me: I need each of you to wake me up halfway through your watch and again when you switch watches."

Gwaine lays his bedroll out on Sir Gareth's other side. "Alright. I'll try to remember that."

"Why, Sire? If you don't mind me asking." Elyan lays his bedroll on the other side of Lancelot's, putting Arthur in the exact center.

"For Sir Gareth's sake," Arthur says. "He needs sustenance, but can't eat too much at once. If I can get him to eat often, that will help him enormously."

"It will indeed," Lancelot says, sounding impressed with Arthur's dedication.

"Just remember we leave at first light," Gwaine points out.

"I won't forget," Arthur says. Once the knights are settled around him, he adds. "Goodnight. Sleep well."

Merlin watches the rise and fall of Sir Gareth's chest. He knows of a tincture that he could prescribe that might help with the fever. The problem is, it's hard on the stomach and should be taken with food. That, and he needs one more ingredient that he doesn't have. The last ingredient might be somewhere around the camp, but being on watch means staying close. He sighs and stares into the fire, wishing, not for the first time, that he wasn't such rubbish at healing magic.

It's about three quarters of the way through his watch when Merlin remembers that he's supposed to be waking Arthur up. He makes his way past Sir Elyan and Sir Lancelot so that he's standing right by Arthur's head. He pokes Arthur's head a few times and when Arthur groans, he pokes Arthur harder. Arthur opens one eye and glares at Merlin. Merlin shrugs and gestures to Sir Gareth's unconscious form. Arthur sits up and blinks a few times, then glances at Lancelot, who's sleeping on his other side, then lays back down and rolls himself over, being extra careful not to jostle Gareth. He bumps into Lancelot a bit, but the other knight doesn't wake, or at least appears not to.

Arthur lifts himself up onto his hands and knees, then carefully crawls out of his bedroll and tosses his tunic aside. He sets his hands down on the ground between Gwaine and Gareth. The angle is very awkward, but he manages not to kick Lancelot. Gareth shivers and Arthur gathers the blankets heaped on top of Gareth a little closer and leans down to set his nipple right on Gareth's lips. Arthur squeezes his breast lightly, and a single drop of milk leaks down. Gareth licks his lips instinctively and Arthur takes the opportunity to lower his breast into Gareth's mouth. Gareth reflexively starts to suck. Arthur exhales. Even twisted at this ridiculous and painful angle, he can't help but enjoy the sensation of having Gareth nurse. He takes a moment to be thankful that he has more milk built up after Elyan and Lancelot nursed him dry. He's cognisant of the others asleep beside him, and tries to be as quiet as possible. He also remembers to switch which breast he's offering. One of the things he's realized in the past day is that he needs to remember to keep the balance between the milk levels in each of them. After a handful of mouthfuls from each breast, Sir Gareth turns away, unable or unwilling to eat anymore.

Getting back into his bed roll is difficult, but he manages it well enough, even if it means climbing over Gareth with his legs at an awkward angle, then standing up, then crawling backwards and upside down back into his position. He closes his eyes. By his reckoning, it isn't as late as it was just the night before when he woke to find his breasts swollen with milk, but it feels like ages more than a single day. He falls asleep once more, tucked between Gareth and Lancelot. It feels like he barely slept at all when Elyan is shaking him gently. "Sire?"

Arthur opens his eyes. He feels like it was just a second ago that he crawled back into his bed roll. He sits up none-the-less. Elyan takes up sitting right where Merlin was, while Merlin sets up his own sleeping arrangement. Arthur stretches, then carefully extricates himself the same way he did before. His breasts don't feel as heavy as before, but he can tell they aren't empty yet, and when he manages to get Sir Gareth to suckle, the milk flows. He knows about when to switch so that Gareth will eat from his two breasts evenly, which is ideal. Gareth's breath is very faint on his breast, and Arthur's stomach clenches with worry as he twists and eases himself back down.

The night starts to blur together. Elyan wakes him again then Lancelot. Gwaine calls him 'Princess' the first time, but when he's too tired even to object to that, Gwaine doesn't bother the next time, when dawn is creeping over the camp. Arthur sits up and stretches, taking a moment to gather himself before he flips himself over to start feeding Gareth, the routine made easier by the fact that his other knights are up as well, packing up their bed rolls and not sleeping packed in around him. Once Gareth has eaten as much as he can, Arthur stands up and goes to relieve himself, calling over his shoulder, "Merlin, I need you to get the bandages ready."

To be continued...


	11. They Set Off To...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a rescue is carried out and then the real trouble starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my personal Merlin headcanon, Sir Aaron is the knight sitting next to Sir Leon in the scene in "The Death Song of Uther Pendragon" where the chandelier falls during the round table meeting. His face always stuck with me for some reason.
> 
> For reference, pause this clip (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YzZeMsJ9Xo) at 0:21(It was the first I could find, even if it is in Turkish)
> 
> Also, bonus points if you spot the GOT referance. (I forgot it was in there until I went to double check where I cut it off.)

Merlin begins to gather up the bandages from where they've been tossed. When Arthur comes back, Merlin says, "Stand still." He carefully sets the end of the bandage against Arthur's side, just above the nipple wraps it around and begins to pull it tight. A bit of milk starts to leak from the nipples running down Arthur's chest. Merlin starts to unwrap the bandages, but Arthur snaps at him to keep going, even though he's biting his lips in pain. Merlin doesn't manage to wrap the breasts as tightly as usual, but it's enough to mostly disguise their shape, and with the chainmail, it's hardly noticeable.

Gwaine, Arthur, and Merlin hold off leaving long enough to help set Sir Gareth on his horse in such a way as he won't fall off because he's unconscious or put stress on his wound. Once that's found, more or less, Arthur offers both Elyan and Lancelot an embrace and a kiss on the forehead before they mount and depart as well, keeping their horses close in to Gareth's Mare so they can control her. Arthur, Merlin, and Gwaine watch the three of them make their way back toward Camelot for a moment, then Arthur turns to Merlin and says. "As you're the only one who knows where we're going, you can lead, but I'm still in command."

"I wouldn't dream of usurping your command, Sire, " Merlin says sarcastically as he mounts his horse and lead them off into the forest. Gwaine snorts in laughter and Arthur glares at him. They spend the first few hours of the ride listening to Gwaine tell the story of time he brought a jackass and a honeycomb into a brothel. His heart isn't in it as much as it usually is, and the forest is unsettlingly quiet otherwise, so once the story's over, he falls silent. None of them talk after that. They don't stop for lunch by unspoken agreement. Merlin doesn't even think to suggest it. They travel until it's mid-afternoon, and Merlin puts his fist in the air to signal a stop.

After they dismount, Arthur says, "What happened to you not usurping my command?" His voice in instinctively softer than it would normally be though and there's not much of the sting there should be in it.

Merlin shrugged and said, "They're pretty close, just through those trees. Close enough that they'd probably hear us if we got any closer on horseback. If you think we should mount back up though..." 

"Fine." Arthur said. "You could have told me first though," he added petulantly. Merlin didn't dignify that with a response. Instead he pointed through the trees and began creeping forward. Arthur drew his sword and gestured for Gwaine to do the same. Gwaine did, and they began to creep after Merlin, placing their feet carefully so that they don't make a sound. Eventually, Merlin raises his fist, and Arthur and Gwaine stop in a small clearing behind him. He points through a gap in the trees, and they can see the encampment where Aaron is being held.

Arthur takes the lead at that point, sword drawn ready, while Gwaine and Merlin creep after him. Arthur's never known Merlin to be able to walk quietly, and he wonders if Merlin was using magic to mask hide his footsteps. Arthur's glad of it. They'll need every advantage they have between them, and that includes magic. The camp consists of six men with swords, standing around a fire, staring out at the woods as if waiting for something to appear. Luckily, that something seems to be coming from a different direction than they are. Behind their fire is a metal pole, hastily set in the ground, with a pair of manacles attached. Arthur's blood boils when he sees that Sir Aaron is chained to the top of the pole, and the manacles aren't even long enough to let him sit, so he's collapsed against the pole, hanging from his wrists. They’ve also stripped him of his sword and armor, but that’s not important. Arthur can get him new armor and weaponry when they return to Camelot.

One of the men kicks Aaron sharply. "No sleeping. I thought you knights were supposed to be tough." Aaron staggers to his feet, legs shaking. Arthur wants so badly to rush in and kill the bastard, but he manages to stop Gwaine from doing just that, and takes a deep breath and assesses the situation, signalling Merlin and Gwaine with his hands to position them for the most effective attack before all three of them charge at once.

The battle is short lived. Arthur and Gwaine are the superior fighters and have the element of surprise. The bandits have a sorcerer with them, but Merlin takes him out in no time. Sir Aaron finds a way to help, tripping one of the men and warning Gwaine of an assault from behind. When they finally manage to defeat the men, Arthur rushes over to Sir Aaron, who's leaning against the pole for what support it can give him. When he sees Arthur and Gwaine, Sir Aaron smiles faintly, then closes his eyes. Gwaine hurries over and starts trying to pick the lock on the manacles. Merlin's eyes flash gold, and they come undone.

Arthur looks at Merlin, shocked, and Merlin shrugs. "All Gwaine's doing." Gwaine grins.

Arthur wants to argue but then Sir Aaron groans and he and Gwaine are both distracted rushing forward to help him. Between them, they carry him all the way back to where their horses are tied. Then Arthur nods to Sir Gwaine, and they gently lower Sir Aaron to the ground. He looks up at them. "I'm sorry. I tried to fight, but one of them caught me from behind, and Sir Gareth..." He coughs weakly.

To be continued...


	12. Sir Aaron is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the rescue is a success, and the aftermath isn't terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is mostly just fluff, with a little bit of angst folded in. This marks the first time Arthur has to tell somebody about the curse before they nurse. It ends on a bit of a cliffhanger, so there's that.

The prince kneels next to Sir Aaron and gently runs his hand down the wounded knight's cheek. "Sir Gareth is fine. Or he will be. Sir Lancelot and Sir Elyan are taking him back to Gaius as we speak."

Sir Aaron shakes his head and swallows. Arthur notices that his lips are cracked and dry. He suddenly knows with gut wrenching certainty that Sir Aaron has not had any water since before he was captured. Arthur can feel a trickle of liquid drip down onto his stomach and the aching pressure in his chest, pushed to the back of his mind by worry over Sir Aaron, comes welling up again. He suddenly knows what he needs to do.

"Sir Aaron," he says, "will you promise to keep discretion for me?"

"Always," Sir Aaron croaks out, and Arthur begins to pull off his chainmail. Merlin rushes forward to help him and Gwaine cleans his sword, watching but not helping, since there's nothing he can do.

Sir Aaron's eyes go wide when the bandages are undone and Arthur's breasts come free. Arthur sighs. "Yes, I'm cursed to be a wet nurse. I'll explain everything, but you must eat." He lowers his chest and lifts Sir Aaron's head, setting his breast into Sir Aaron's mouth. Sir Aaron begins to nurse, hesitantly at first, then more eagerly as the milk brings relief to his parched throat and empty stomach.

Arthur tells Sir Aaron to be careful with his teeth. Sir Aaron slows, trying to get the rhythm right. Once he figures it out, Arthur says, "I suppose you'd be interested in an explanation?" Sir Aaron can't speak or nod, but looks up at Arthur curiously. Arthur runs his hand through Sir Aaron's hair. "The curse started about three months ago. I don't know if you remember, but in the weeks after Insbolk, five of my knights, Sir Gwaine, Sir Leon, Sir Percival, Sir Lancelot and Sir Elyan all went missing. I set off with Merlin locate them." Arthur glances back at Merlin, who has taken a seat next to Sir Gwaine and is watching Arthur intently, even as he tries to clean off Arthur's sword. Arthur looks away. "When I finally found my men, they were all but dead, having been left to starve and rot. Merlin and I managed to free them, but we were stuck, having no means of transporting five more men back to Camelot, or anything but supplies for us, and that was when we met the sorcerer. He offered to help me save my men and I agreed before I knew he was a sorcerer, and then he said that magic could be used for good and he would show me, and I knew, I knew that my men would die otherwise, so I accepted it when he said that the magic would change me, and then this happened. I told him that if my knights survived, I wouldn't hunt him down, but I would if he did any more magic. And they lived, and he's kept up his end of the bargain, as far as I can tell." Sir Aaron hums curiously and Arthur feels the vibration in his breast. He understand what Sir Aaron means. "I don't always...the deal was, I would go back to being flat chested when all my knights had healed and were well supplied with food. What I failed realize at the time was that if the condition of having starving or badly injured knights ever arose again, the breasts would return with them I found that out this morning. Between you and Sir Gareth..."

Arthur trails off for a moment. Sir Aaron takes the pause to detach his mouth from Arthur's breast. "Sir Gareth, Sire?"

Arthur wipes the last drop of milk from his nipple with the back of his hand. "He was having trouble eating, because of his injury. I fed him last night, and it seemed to help, but I fear he will not heal quickly." He glanced down at Sir Aaron. "Will you switch sides?"

Sir Aaron blinks at that. "Switch sides, Sire?"

Arthur holds his other breast, which is leaking. "They both...switch to this one." He speaks awkwardly. It's one thing to feed a knight who's unconscious, or ask a knight to nurse whom you spent weeks nursing back to health, but Sir Aaron is still in shock over seeing his prince like this.

Sir Aaron swallows and blushes. "How should I..." He makes a vague gesture hoping the prince will understand.

Arthur does, and does the shifting himself, turning around completely so that Sir Aaron doesn't have to move at all. Now though, he's no longer sheltered from the view of Merlin and Sir Gwaine, since Arthur is facing them, and Sir Aaron's head is in his lap. Sir Aaron hesitates, going red and glancing at Sir Gwaine, and Gwaine, sensing his nervousness says, "Go on. Milk from his right breast tastes better."

Sir Aaron, understanding Sir Gwaine's message as one of having been in the same situation, takes his prince's breast in his mouth, being careful of his teeth and Arthur runs his fingers through Sir Aaron's hair. He looks slightly bemusedly at Sir Gwaine. "Is that really true?"

Gwaine shrugs and stands up. "As true as anything." He flips his sword around a few times, checking for any spots of blood he might have missed. Satisfied, he slides the sword back into his scabbard.

Arthur feels the tugs against his breast that tells him that all the milk is gone. Sir Aaron keeps sucking for a minute, then, frowning, detaches. Arthur keeps stroking Sir Aaron's hair. "The other one isn't empty yet, if you're still hungry."

Sir Aaron shakes his head and scrambles backwards, wincing when it jostles his injuries. He stops when he sees that his prince is looking at him sadly. He swallows. "Thank you, Sire."

"Of course." Arthur says. "I wasn't going to let you starve." He frowns. "You will keep my discretion for me, won't you?"

To be continued...


	13. The Plan Becomes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the men travel through the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Sir Aaron won't tell anyone. Now the real question is who took Sir Aaron, what did they do to him, and why. Also I wanted to put in a bit about how the rest of the knights view Merlin.

Sir Aaron hesitates, then looks at his prince’s pleading expression and says, "I will. I promise you that, on my honor as a knight."

The prince smiles at him. "I appreciate that."

Merlin stands up. He checks the prince's blade for any last blood, then sets it back in the scabbard on the belt that Arthur shed to get to his chainmail. He picks up the bandages. "Come on then and let's get you wrapped up." 

Arthur sets his hands on his head. "Get on with it then."

Merlin kneels behind Arthur to begin wrapping the bandages. Sir Gwaine offers Sir Aaron his hand, which the younger knight takes. Gwaine pulls him to his feet. Sir Aaron looks down, but Sir Gwaine catches his cheek. "Listen," he says, then hesitates, because he's never been good with feelings. Finally he says, "It was pretty impressive how you managed to trip that thug while you were chained up." He hopes the message is clear: none of them think any less of him because he nursed from Arthur.

The four of them prepare to set off. After looking over the horses, Arthur says, "Merlin, you're riding double with Sir Gwaine. Sir Aaron, take Merlin's horse."

They hasten to obey the prince and mount up. Merlin grumbles a bit at the arrangement, but it's the sort of grumbling in which Merlin always indulges, so they ignore him. They keep the horses to a trot. After a few minutes, Sir Aaron asks, "What will you do when we get back to the citadel, Sire?"

Arthur shrugs. “Check on Sir Gareth, then report to my father. If they haven’t arrived back yet, then I’ll have to ride out again right away.” Arthur frowns. “Perhaps we’ll meet up with the others. That might be best.” He turns to Sir Aaron “I’ll give you a day to recover, if you feel you need it, and then I’ll expect you back in training.”

“That’s very kind of you, Sire,” Sir Aaron says. Given what they did to him, he might need more than a day, but he won’t ask for it. “What I meant, though, was what do you intend to do about...being cursed.”When Arthur is silent for a moment, Sir Aaron glances back, frowning. “I didn’t mean to offend you, Sire.”

Arthur's mouth twitches. “I’m hardly offended. I simply hadn’t thought about it.”

“Might be something you want to figure out before we get there,” Gwaine says.

Arthur huffs and thinks about it for a minute. “I didn't have much trouble during the fight earlier. I could probably handle training, and council meetings. I’ll just have to figure out a way I can seclude Gareth so I can keep feeding him while he recovers. Once he’s able to eat properly again, my breasts should disappear. That’s how it worked last time.”

“Right,” Sir Gwaine says. “And how are you going to explain your sneaking off to let Gareth nurse every few hours?”

“Merlin will cover for me,” Arthur says flippantly.

“Why do you always ask me to cover for you?” Merlin asks. “Why can’t you ask Gwaine or Elyan for once?”

“Because it’s your job,” Arthur answers. “And they’ll be busy protecting the kingdom.”

Merlin huffs. “This whole kingdom would have fallen apart without me.”

“Shut up Merlin,” Arthur says. Merlin snorts, but stops talking.

Sir Aaron notices that the prince didn't refute the claim. He supposes that’s warranted. Even if Merlin is just a servant, he still manages to help them out a great deal, all of the knights agree on that, and his medical training does come in handy. Plus, he’s incredibly loyal to Camelot and to the prince, and he has kept discretion about the prince's curse, based on the fact that he was the one binding the prince’s chest, which is more than most servants would do.

Sir Aaron takes deep breaths to stop himself from crying out in pain. His legs are starting to cramp from being in the saddle too long, and the injuries he sustained when they were trying to extract information from him and trying to punish and humiliate him afterwards are starting to ache worse than before now that the relief and adrenaline are wearing off. His captors insisted on stripping him naked for his punishments to keep his clothing from getting damaged and not touching his face, because apparently, “The king doesn’t want damaged goods.” Sir Aaron knows they weren't talking about King Uther.

To be continued...


	14. When They Finally Stop...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone feels bad about not being good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this is short, but it needs to stop where it does for reasons that will become apparent later.

The sun starts to set. Sir Gwaine is watching Sir Aaron carefully, and he can see that the younger knight needs rest. He calls out to the prince. “Maybe we should stop, Sire.”

Arthur frowns. “We still have a few hours of daylight left.”

“Merlin will need the daylight if he’s going to give Sir Aaron a proper look over.” Sir Gwaine points out. “Unless you think he doesn't need one.”

Arthur swallows. “I hadn’t thought…” He looks at Sir Aaron and when he sees how much he seems to be in pain, he says, “We can stop for the night.”

Sir Aaron wants to cry with relief because his legs hurt so much. When he pulls them out of the stirrups, they both spasm and he begins to fall sideways. The prince is there to catch him and ease him the rest of the way down, while Sir Gwaine keeps the horse standing still. There’s a small clearing not too far from the path they’re following, and the prince carries Sir Aaron there and sets him as gently as he can on the ground. His injuries hurt everywhere the prince touches him, but it’s better than being on the horse, at least once his legs stop cramping and he can stretch them out. 

Merlin and Sir Gwaine hurry about setting up camp, while Arthur sits next to Sir Aaron, stroking his hair. “Did they torture you?”

“A bit, but I didn’t tell them anything.” He turns to look at Arthur. “I promise, Sire, I didn’t tell them anything.

“I knew you wouldn't,” Arthur says. “You were only there two days, and you’re stronger than that.” He kisses Sir Aaron’s cheek.

Sir Aaron thinks that the amount of affection the prince is showing him is bordering on the obscene, something that no man would do for someone who is not a lover or related by blood, but somehow this feels right, as all of the princes gestures of affection tend to, probably because he cares for them all so deeply. Sir Aaron feels bad, accepting all of this affection when all he did was get captured and force the prince to come after him, plus lose his armor on top of that. If he were as skilled as a knight is supposed to be, he would have escaped and returned to Camelot with information about his captors. He leans into his prince’s hand anyway. Then he remembers that he could still offer information about his captors. He says, “His name was Aragore.” When Arthur looks at him blankly, he adds, “the leader of the men who captured me. His name was Aragore.”

The prince smiles slightly and presses another kiss to Sir Aaron’s forehead. “Do you know why they took you?”

“They were hired by somebody,” Sir Aaron says. “Aragore kept calling him ‘The King’.” Sir Aaron swallows. “He told his men to be careful with my clothes and face because the king wouldn't want damaged goods.” His breath hitches when he says the last two words.

Arthur bends down to kiss him again, twice in row this time. “You will never be damaged goods, no matter what they do to you.” He sighs. “Do you remember anything else?”

Sir Aaron thinks for a moment. “This king person was coming from a village called Doberon. I remember because he mentioned that the ford near there was flooded, and that’s why he was late.” He closes his eyes. “That's all I remember.”

Arthur kisses his forehead yet again. He knows that Doberon is just over the border with Mercia, and that narrows his list of suspects. When he gets back to Camelot he can talk to his advisors and narrow that list down more. “That's extremely helpful,” he says. “I’m glad you told me. And you can have more than one day to recover, if you need it. I wasn't aware of the extent of your injuries.” He feels bad for saying he’d only give Sir Aaron one day when he hasn't even seen how badly he was injured.

“Thank you, Sire.” Sir Aaron smiles at that because he finally did something right and he won't have to ask for more time off and disappoint his prince.

 

To be continued...


	15. Merlin Finds...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sir Aaron's injuries are examined more thoroughly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so this chapter is the one where there's graphic descriptions of injuries and torture tactics. If that kind of thing freaks you out, don't read it. Just skip to the end of this chapter, and I'll add a summery of the important non-graphic stuff that happened.

Merlin is there then with the medical kit then, and he kneels by Sir Aaron’s hip while Sir Gwaine finishes setting up camp. He turns to Arthur and says, “Can you help him sit up?” because if the kidnappers were trying to make it appear as if Sir Aaron were uninjured, then he’ll have to strip him naked to see the full extent of the damage, and starting with his tunic is the logical course of action. Arthur lifts Sir Aaron up gently and supports him as Merlin pulls his tunic over his head. It’s always easier treating the knights when Arthur’s around, because they will be good and cooperative to please him, and he can help them through any parts that are painful and reassure them that he does not think them weak if they accept medical treatment.

He’s surprised when he removes Aaron's Tunic and finds that his torso has already been wrapped in bandages. He runs his fingers over them gently and Sir Aaron whimpers in pain. The bandages are grubby, and the blood is starting to come through, so Merlin starts by unwrapping the bandages, figuring he can clean the wound quickly and then put on fresh bandages. What he doesn't expect is the extent of damage he sees when he finally gets the bandages off. “Bastards. Horribly brilliant bastards. They wanted your wounds to get infected.”

Arthur looks at Sir Aaron's back and has to fight the urge to throw up and the urge to brutally murder the man who dared cause such damage to one of his men, never mind that he already did that. There are long thin cuts as if from a whip criss-crossing his back, which bad enough in and of itself, but Arthur’s seen that kind of damage before. What makes him sick and enraged is what Sir Aaron's captures did after that. There are small shards of stone and clay jammed into the wounds, which Arthur is sure makes them hurt more, and more than that, increases the possibility of infection to a terrible degree. 

Merlin takes a deep breath and exhales. He’ll have to pull all of it out before he can clean and bandage the wounds. He glances up at the sky. This will take hours and already his light is diminishing. Luckily Sir Gwaine has gotten a fire going, so Merlin says, “This will not be pleasant, but I’ve got to do it, or it’ll get infected and be even worse. Turn him around and move him closer to the fire. I’ll need the light.”

Arthur nods. He stands up and bends down in front of Sir Aaron, saying, “Here, put your arms around my neck.” Sir Aaron complies, and Arthur slides his arms under Sir Aaron’s thighs. He stands up, lifting Sir Aaron with him, then spins around so he’s facing the fire and Sir Aaron is facing away. 

Sir Gwaine stands up when he sees Arthur carrying Sir Aaron and moves closer. He inhales sharply when he sees Sir Aaron’s back. “That looks bad kid, I’m not going to lie.”

Arthur goes to set Sir Aaron down, and Sir Aaron clings tighter. Arthur doesn't want to let go, not really, so he carefully lowers himself down instead. He does notice the way Sir Aaron is holding his legs, trying not to splay his thighs open, and Arthur has a sinking feeling about what they might have done to him. He knows they need to treat Sir Aaron’s back first though, so he crosses his legs in front of him and lowers Sir Aaron down to sit down on his lap, with his thighs still mostly pressed together. “I’m sorry,” Aaron mutters into Arthur's ear, since his head is resting on Arthur's shoulder.

“Never apologize for wanting to be close to me,” Arthur mutters back, voice low but full of conviction.

Merlin carefully sets the medical kit down and kneels down himself to examine the wounds again. Having Sir Aaron stretch his back like that actually helps him with the extraction process. He pulls out his tools and gets to work. He takes a deep breath like Gaius taught him to blocked out everything that wasn't the task in front of him.

Sir Gwaine sits on the ground behind Arthur. He reaches forward and takes Sir Aaron’s hand in his. He takes the other hand and strokes Sir Aaron’s hair. “How are you doing, kid?” Sir Aaron swallows, then lets out whimper of pain. “That bad, huh?”

“Worse,” Sir Aaron says hoarsely, then he closes his eyes and squeezes Sir Gwaine’s hand in a death grip as Merlin pulls a shard of clay out. A few tears of pain leak out of his eyes and Gwaine takes his hand off Sir Aaron's head to wipe them away gently with his thumb.

Sir Gwaine can tell that Aaron needs a distraction. “You know what I’m going to do when we get back to Camelot?” he asks. Sir Aaron makes a questioning noise that turns into a whimper of pain as Merlin pulls another piece out. “I’m going to go to Norell, the young singer who hangs around in the Rising Sun, and get him to write a song about you.”

Sir Aaron snorts, then whimpers slightly before saying, “That would make a terrible song. All I did was get captured.” More tears start to fall from Sir Aaron’s eyes as Merlin works free a particularly difficult shard.

“That wasn't all you did,” Gwaine pointed out. “You managed to trip a man while tied to a pole. Not all knights manage to help with their own rescue, and that’s got to be worth at least a verse or two.”

“And you were tortured and didn't tell them anything,” Arthur pointed out. He can see what Sir Gwaine is trying to do and he thinks it's a good idea. He can also feel the milk start to drip down his chest as his breasts are overfull, but he will not mention it until they’ve sorted out Sir Aaron’s back.

“That’s only what’s expected of us,” Sir Aaron manages to grit out.

“It’s still very impressive,” Gwaine countered, “in terms of the rest of the world. Any one of those thugs, for example, would have spilled his guts on that Aragore character if they’d gone through a quarter of what they put you through.”

“They aren’t…” Sir Aaron starts, then breaks off into a keen of pain.

“They aren't what?” Sir Gwaine asks. He knows the answer, but the goal of this whole thing is to distract Aaron from the pain. Sir Aaron is practically crushing his hand, but Gwaine doesn't say anything. He wipes away a few more of Sir Aaron’s tears. 

Sir Aaron is breathing heavily. “They’re not Knights of Camelot.”

“Which is exactly why they’ll never have songs written about then,” Gwaine points out.

“And,” Arthur says, “you managed to give them enough trouble so the others got away.”

“I couldn't stop Sir Gareth from being stabbed,” Sir Aaron points out.

“But you did let Sir Elyan and Sir Bohrs pull him to safety,” Arthur counters. “Sir Gareth owes you his life.”

“If he survives,” Sir Aaron hisses out.

“He will survive,” the prince says, and Sir Gwaine admires how sure he sounds. Gwaine likes Sir Gareth well enough, but he knows that no man is above death. He also knows that Arthur will be hit the hardest if any of his knights die, because he will consider himself responsible. Gwaine saw how Arthur was after the battle of the undead soldiers, when a number of his knights had been injured in the fighting. 

Not all of the knights made it, and Gwaine had spent his first few weeks in Camelot watching Arthur morn and mope. The other knights were all upset by the shift in their prince. Gwaine knew from Arthur's reaction that he’d made the right call, backing this foreign prince, but he thought it was strange that the knights were so tied to him. He understands now though. Even before the Insbolk rescue, he’d been exactly as tied, and after he woken up and realized that Arthur nursing him didn’t seem all that far fetched, he’d finally admitted it, at least to himself.

Merlin pulls the last of the shards of stone out of Sir Aaron’s back and takes a moment to clean and put away the tools. Sir Aaron hesitantly asks, “Is it over?”

Merlin takes a small bottle out of his medicine case. “I’ve got everything out of the wound.” He pulls the stopper out of the bottle. “I just need to apply a few things before I bandage it up.” He’d ideally wash the wounds out, but he figures he’s caused enough pain for now. He’ll apply honey, which should prevent infection at least temporarily, and some tincture of plantain to aid in the healing process, and wild lettuce sap to dull the pain. 

Merlin applies the sap first, because he doesn't want Sir Aaron to feel any more pain than he has to. Sir Aaron gives out a sort of whine of relief and his grip on Sir Gwaine’s hand slackened. Sir Gwaine lets out a sharp exhale and the blood begins to rush back into his hand. Sir Aaron frowns. “I’m sorry, Sir Gwaine. Is your hand alright?”

“It’ll be fine,” Gwaine says. “It’ll heal faster than your back at any rate.”

Sir Aaron snorts, and it’s close enough to a laugh that Sir Gwaine counts it as a victory. Merlin carefully drips the tincture of plantain over Sir Aaron’s back. “You’ll have to stick with lying on your stomach for at least a week.” He slathers the wounds in honey to prevent infection.

“I don't think J’ll want to lie on my back for the rest of your life.” Sir Aaron says, and Arthur kisses the side of his head and prays to every god he can think of not to make Sir Aaron’s injury permanently damaging.

To get the bandages to wrap properly, Merlin has to get Arthur to hold Sir Aaron away from him to create a gap through which he can wind the bandages. This means that Sir Aaron is in a position to look His Prince in the eyes. He looks down at the ground instead. When Merlin is done, he ties off the bandage and says, “That should be alright for now.”

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Sir Aaron's back is very badly hurt. That's the main thing. Besides that, the main things that happens in this chapter are that Sir Aaron clings to Arthur, and Gwain holds his hand, and tells him that they should write a song about him, and then Arthur adds that he essentially saved Sir Gareth's life, by letting the others get away, and because of that Aaron worries about aloud and Gwaine worries about him in his head, and remembers how deeply Arthur has been effected by the death of his knights in the past. That's pretty much it.


	16. Sir Aaron thinks...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sir Aaron and Arthur have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this is short, but I've past the part I had prewritten, and this is what I've done so far, or at least most of it, because I am trying to keep chapter coherance. I hope you enjoy it.

Gwaine stands up. “Well, one of us should at least try to hunt, or they’ll be no meat with dinner.”

Sir Aaron looks up at him, then hesitantly puts one hand on Arthur's chest, on the slight curve visible under his chainmail. This makes the ache worse, but Arthur ignores that. “What about…” He trails off, not able to bring himself to speak about Prince Arthur, of all people, having breasts.

Gwaine shrugs. “All the more reason to make sure Our Prince eats well.” He sets off into the woods. 

Merlin stands up and says, “I assume you want help with your chainmail?”

“Whatever gave you that impression Mer-lin?” Arthur asks snarkily. He looks at Sir Aaron and says, much more gently, “I’ll need you to move.”

“Of course,” Sir Aaron says. He stands, shaky on his feet, and takes a seat next to Arthur. He winces slightly when he sits. Arthur watches him intently for any signs of unsteadiness as Merlin takes off his belt. 

When Merlin reaches to pull the prince’s chainmail over his head, Arthur says, “I would appreciate if you would let me feed you again.” He hastily adds, “Of course Merlin can make stew for you, and I won't hold it against you if you don't but…”

“I will,” Sir Aaron says, watching Merlin unlace Arthur’s gambeson, the front of which has been soaked by this leaking breasts. “I want to...you’re my Prince, after all.” Aaron isn’t sure what else he can say. He wants to know what it is to nurse when he isn’t confused and trying to get his bearings and he feels as if he must help his Prince when he screwed up and got captured and made Arthur come rescue him . He isn’t sure how to put any of that into words though, so he just swallows.

Arthur smiles at Sir Aaron. “I do appreciate your willingness.” Merlin pulls Arthur’s tunic over his head, then starts on the bandages. “Come over here and…” Sir Aaron is just bracing himself for the pain of moving when Arthur says, “Nevermind. I’ll have to come to you.”When the bandages are finally gone, Aaron can see that Arthur's breasts are red and swollen and he has a sudden surge of gratitude towards His Prince for keeping quiet about his pain while Merlin worked on Sir Aaron’s wounds. 

Arthur stands and makes his way over to where Sir Aaron is sitting. He kneels by Sir Aaron’s side. If he raises himself up on his knees bit and leans to the side, his breast is just about level with Sir Aaron's mouth. Balancing is a bit difficult, but he manages. He sets his hand on Sir Aaron’s head and says, “Here.”

Sir Aaron hesitantly takes His Prince’s breast into his mouth. He tries very hard to be careful with his teeth as he finds the rhythm he found before. Arthur is warms against him, and the milk is sweet in his mouth. If he looks up, he can see the Prince smiling down at him fondly and it makes his heart ache. 

Arthur lets out a small sigh of relief as the ache in his breast drains away. His muscles are straining, trying to keep his balance without putting weight on Sir Aaron, but he’s still happy that Sir Aaron is not dead. He can feel the knight’s breath on his breast, and he can't help but smile fondly.

 

To be Continued...


	17. Sir Gwaine Returns To...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sir Gwaine wants his share of the Prince's love, but doesn't want to admit to wanting his share of the princes love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this is short, but it's coherent, and I feel like I should put more of my work out, and I don't have much time for writing. If you'd rather have longer chapters less frequently, you can leave me a comment and say so. Enjoy!

Gwaine comes back with two rabbits, and Merlin stands to take them from him. Gwaine hands them over. “There. Now you can cook dinner properly.” Merlin rolls his eyes, but doesn't say anything. Gwaine sits down next to Sir Aaron and grabs one of Arthur’s arms, setting it on his shoulder. 

Arthur leans his weight on Gwaine to keep his balance without straining himself so much. He lets out a small sigh. “I assume the hunt was successful, then?”

“Oh yes,” Gwaine says. “I know how to keep quiet.”

Arthur is confused for a moment, and then he understands. “If you want to nurse, all you have to do is ask.”

Sir Aaron’s eyes go wide, because he didn't expect Sir Gwaine to nurse. Gwaine just rolls his eyes. “Very well, may I nurse, Sire?”

“Go ahead,” Arthur says. 

Gwaine tilts his head sideways, and the angle is hell on his neck, but he manages to get his mouth around one of Arthur’s breasts while still basically supporting half the prince’s weight, and starts to suck. He doesn’t know why he’s bothering. He knows that the milk is sweet, much sweeter than cow’s milk or goat’s milk, and filling as well, like stew. He also knows that there is some other reason he feels compelled to nurse from the prince, but he’s filed that observation away under ‘things he won’t think about because they’re emotionally complicated’. For now he focuses on the milk flowing through his mouth.

To Be Continued...


End file.
